A Drop In The Ocean
by Elvyna102
Summary: "Quand je pense à toi je sens que je vais exploser d'amour il bouillonne,déborde et sort de nulle part. J'ai des sentiments pour un inconnu que j'ai vu en rêve. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours ?"-ITAOTA SPOILER
1. In My Dream

**Auteur** : Elvyna102

**Titre :** A Drop In The Ocean

**Genre** : Romance/Suspense

_**! SPOLER !**** Pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui seraient entrain de lire "In The Arms Of The Angel", ce résumé ainsi que cette fanfiction est à éviter si bien sûre connaitre la fin est pour vous gênante. Ce que je crois... ^^ à pars ça faites vous plaisir !**_

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue ! Pour commencer **_« _**A Drop In The Ocean »est la suite alternative d'**_« _**_In The Arms Of The Angel (ITAOTA)… Il ne m'aurait fallu que des ailes ». _Elle reprend les personnages et l'histoire à un moment donné de la fanfiction. Donc des personnages qui sont inconnus dans l'univers Smallville sont présents dans cette fanfiction. Si vous n'avez pas lu cette première fanfiction, ce n'est pas bien grave c'est un autre univers vous serez donc au même point que l'héroïne de cette fanfiction Dawn Mills. Cependant, plusieurs spoilers (de la précédente fanfiction) vous seront divulgués au cours de l'histoire. Aussi plusieurs descriptions de personnages en terme de caractère, de physique ainsi que certaines affiliations risquent de vous êtes inconnu. (voir rattrapage ^^).

Les personnages d'ITAOTA me manquaient un peu, j'ai donc écrit cette suite et face à plusieurs demandes des lecteurs je me suis décidée à la publier. **_Au cours de cette fanfiction, il y aura plusieurs chansons, notamment une sur laquelle est basée l'histoire : "A Drop In The Ocean" de Ron Pope. On la découvre dès l'ouverture de ce chapitre. Vous pourrez alors trouver la playlist sur mon profil (ADITO Songs)._** Je vous explique un peu le concept.

**Note pour les anciens lecteurs d'ITAOTA ****:** Cette fanfiction pourrait se trouver entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, telle qu'une transition. Une sorte de suite alternative qui exploserait une autre version de l'histoire s'il s'était passé telle ou telle chose à ce moment précis. Cette fanfiction est un peu dans ce goût-là. Cela ne change en rien de la véritable fin d'_« In The Arms Of The Angel »_. C'est une autre vision, une autre histoire, dans un autre lieu, avec d'autres gens. Une sorte d'aparté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos habitués seront là !

**Résumé : Attention Spoiler ITAOTA - **Dawn Mills et Clark Kent s'aiment passionnément. Mais pour qu'elle reste en vie, Dawn doit complètement oublier son passé commun avec le jeune homme. Clark en est dévasté, mais une mystérieuse mission oblige le couple à se revoir. Dawn se souviendra-t-elle de son âme sœur en le revoyant ?

**Bref cours de rattrapage ****: (qui n'est pas obligatoire)**

Clark Kent : Héros. 18 ans. Notre fermier préféré. Pas besoin de vous le présenter. Particularité : Dôté de pouvoirs.

Dawn Mills : Héroine. 18 ans. Blonde aux yeux verts. Obstinée, sarcastique, intelligente et incroyablement belle. À derrière elle un lourd passé. Particularité : Dôtée de pouvoirs.

Billy Dawson alias Will : 18 ans. Meilleur ami de Dawn, il a grandi avec elle. Grand, les cheveux châtain foncé. Personnage têtu, sûr de lui. Surprotecteur il n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe. Il est un ami fidèle, voire très rare. Particularité : À toujours détester Clark (qu'il appelle « le fermier ») !

Ophélie Wilson alias Lily : 18 ans. Meilleure amie de Dawn. Petite, aux cheveux auburn et bouclés. Observatrice, et futée. Elle fait partie du cercle très fermé de ceux qui connaissent le secret de Dawn. Elle l'a aidée et soutenue au moment où ses parents ne l'ont pas fait. La réciproque est aussi de rigueur. Elle n'apparait que très peu de fois dans « In The Arms Of The Angel ». Particularité : Mère adolescente.

Heather Dawson : 2 ans. La fille de Will et Lily (malgré leur jeune âge), et filleule de Dawn. Particularité : Contrairement à son père, elle adore Clark !

Famille Mills (parents et soeur) : C'est vraiment une autre histoire ! Particularité : C'est compliqué… _lire In The Arms Of The Angel ^^_

Sinon les quelques personnages en plus sont des nouveaux, même s'il est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'on entende parler d'eux dans In The Arms Of The Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>- <span>A Drop In The Ocean<span> -**

* * *

><p><em>On a toujours un peu de mal à croire aux choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Aux choses qui nous dépassent. Le Karma en fait partie. C'est dérangeant de penser que si on fait ne serait ce qu'une mauvaise chose dans cette vie, la prochaine sera un véritable enfer sur terre. Nous réalisons alors que ce que nous accomplissons n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'immensité de l'océan. Mais si elle n'existait pas, tout serait alors complètement différent…<em>

_**« Save me… »**_

Ce chuchotement qu'on glisse à l'oreille la fit froncer le nez et gémir doucement dans son sommeil. L'espace de quelques secondes, dans ce silence devenu profond où les murmures furtifs ont cessé, où les pensées parasites s'étaient effacées, elle entendit une voix douce, et calme.

_**« Save me… »**_

De nouveau cette voix, elle se força à s'arracher à son sommeil. Alors qu'elle était dans son lit, des notes de musique retentirent. Elles étaient si lointaines que la jeune fille se demanda un instant si elle ne faisait pas encore partie de son rêve. Elles se détachaient du silence et caressaient ses oreilles. Elles étaient douces et agréables. Et bien que presque indistincte, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette mélodie. Aussitôt, une voix lointaine l'accompagna, tendre et harmonieuse.

« _**A drop in the ocean**_

_Une goutte dans l'océan_

_**A change in the weather**_

_Un changement dans le temps_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble…_»

Cette voix semblait vouloir la bercer alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Elle était un repère dans les ténèbres et la jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie la suivre. Se forçant alors à ouvrir les yeux la jeune fille se tourna. Elle referma aussi les paupières. La lumière était si forte qu'elle en était aveuglante. Sortir des ténèbres était quelque chose de brutal. Si elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle aurait presque songé à des phares cinglants. Se détournant de ses fenêtres qui laissaient entré le soleil, la jeune fille ouvrit tout doucement les yeux.

« _**It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert**_

_Mais c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_Alors je te serre contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible,_

_**Cause you are my heaven… **_

_Car tu es mon paradis…_»

Se protégeant de cet éblouissement, elle laissa ses yeux s'adapter à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle put alors intégralement la détailler. Cet endroit n'avait absolument rien avoir avec sa chambre. À vrai dire elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Ici, tout était en bois. Le sol craqua sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit. Elle respira profondément, une odeur de miel arriva jusqu'à elle.

« _**I don't wanna waste the weekend**_

_Je ne veux pas gâcher le weekend_

_**If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, **_

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, prétends le quelques heures de plus, _

_**Then it's time to go**_

_Jusqu'à ce que ce soit le moment de partir…_»

La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle-même. Sur sa droite, une bibliothèque et un bureau, devant elle la grande fenêtre qu'elle pensait être celle de sa chambre puis sur sa gauche un fauteuil et une mezzanine menant à des escaliers juste derrière elle. Où se trouvait-elle vraiment ?

« _**As my train rolls down the west coast **_

_Tandis que mon train roule vers la côte ouest, _

_**I wonder how you keep warm**_

_Je me demande comment te protéger du froid_

_**Its too late to cry**_

_Il est trop tard pour pleurer_

_**To broken to move on** _

_Mais je suis trop brisé pour tourner la page…_»

De nouveau, cette voix qui semblait l'appeler. Qui semblait lui parler. Elle ne cessait pas. D'où provenait la musique il n'y avait aucune radio ici. Le piano était intense et bas, et la voix de plus en plus présente à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers elle. C'était la voix d'un jeune homme et il y avait quelque chose d'attirant en elle, d'attractive.

La jeune fille descendit le premier escalier, et sous la mezzanine elle aperçut une foule de monde. Étonnamment une fête sauvage, improviser, se passait dans cet endroit qui semblait être une grange. Des jeunes buvaient, dansaient, conversaient dans une atmosphère étrange alors qu'elle toute son attention était à présent sur ce jeune homme brun au micro qui chantait ce message qu'il tentait de faire passer. Pourquoi cette tristesse dans ses yeux ?

_« **And still I can't let you be**_

_Je ne peux toujours pas te laisser _

_**Most nights I hardly sleep** _

_Toutes les nuits, je dors à peine_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me. **_

_Ne prends pas de moi ce dont tu n'as pas besoin…_»

Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique en lui. Quelque chose d'unique, d'apaisant et de sincère. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, son regard rencontra le sien et ne s'y détacha plus. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs ni l'envie ni la force. Elle essayait d'en déterminer la couleur exacte. Comment parmi cette foule de monde avait-il pu la remarquer ? Lui. Il sourit d'une façon si intime et complice qu'elle se sentit presque rougir.

« _**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_C'est juste une goutte d'eau dans l'océan_

_**A change in the weather**_

_Un changement dans le temps_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble…_»

Traversant la foule, la jeune fille se dirigea doucement vers la scène. Elle sentit le vent dans ses cheveux, et frissonna. Le jeune homme ne la quittait plus des yeux à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui, il semblait d'autant plus heureux. Comme si le simple fait de la voir lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il paraissait soulâger, et épanoui. Comme dans l'attende de cette rencontre. Il prenait garde, faisait attention à chacun de ses pas, impatient.

« _**It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert**_

_Mais c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_Alors je te serre contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible_

_**Cause you are my -… **_

_Car tu es mon…_»

Bien que la jeune fille soit au milieu de la salle, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à tenir. Descendant de la scène, il se dirigea vers elle. Qu'y avait-il en lui qui la remplissait de joie ? Sa seule présence suffisait à dissiper les nuages et à illuminer sa vie. Une plénitude inconnue résidait dans son regard. Il était beau, tout en lui était beau ! Son sourire était communicatif et c'est lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers elle que la jeune fille hésita. Elle observa sa main où un bijou avec un pendentif d'ange et les initiales « DM » était enroulé autour de son poignet. La jeune fille redressa la tête vers lui, il arborait un sourire chaleureux et tendre sur le visage.

_- À tout jamais_…, déclara-t-il en la fixant. La jeune fille tendit sa main vers lui.

_- _Mademoiselle…, entendit-elle.

_Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui cherchant où pouvait venir cette voix. Dawn l'imita aussitôt, elle fut surprise de trouver la pièce subitement vide._

_- _… Dawn, l'interpella cette voix de nouveau.

_Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, alors qu'ils étaient à, à peine, quelques centimètres il n'y avait même pas un instant, voilà que des mètres les séparés. Le jeune homme la fixa paniqué._

_- Non !,_ s'exclama la jeune fille en tendant ses deux bras vers lui. _Reste !_

_- _Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous !

_- _Non !, s'écria la jeune Mills en se levant en sursaut.

Les yeux ronds comme une soucoupe une femme d'à peu la cinquantaine la regardait, inquiète.

_- _Est-ce que tout va bien, Mademoiselle Dawn ?

La jeune Mills se redressa dans ses draps, essuyant son front, fiévreux. Calmant son rythme cardiaque, elle respira profondément tendant de retrouver ses esprits.

_- _Éloise, c'est vous.

_- _Oui Mademoiselle, vous faisiez un cauchemar ? questionna la femme les sourcils levés.

_- _Oui. Non ! Dawn secoua la tête avant d'expliquer. Oui, je vais bien, non ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

La femme la détailla des pieds à la tête avant de reprendre d'un ton bas.

_- _Ça en avait pourtant bien l'air.

Dawn tourna sa tête pour la première fois depuis son réveil vers sa gouvernante.

_- _De quoi je me mêle ! De plus, je tiens à vous préciser Éloise que je ne rêve pas… jamais !

_- _Ne le prenez pas mal Mademoiselle c'est juste que je me disais que vous voudriez peut-être en parler.

_- _Peu importe, annonça la jeune Mills en retirant ses draps et en sautant de son lit. C'est déjà oublié.

La femme acquiesça de la tête alors que Dawn attachait ses cheveux se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_- _En passant, combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dit que je pouvais me lever toute seule !

_- _Vous détestez entendre le réveil sonnait Mademoiselle j'ai pensé -…

_- _Oui, je déteste ça !, souligna Dawn en pivotant vers Éloise. Comme sept milliards de personnes sur Terre, agrémenta-t-elle en rentrant dans sa salle de bain. Cela n'empêche pas que lorsque je l'entends sonner je peux au moins avoir la délicatesse de le jeter par la fenêtre.

La gouvernante déglutit, abasourdie.

_- _Ce ne sont pas des menaces Éloise, rassurez-vous. C'est juste dû à ma mauvaise humeur matinale ça passera.

La femme tourna les talons aussitôt se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

_- _Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans quinze minutes, Mademoiselle Dawn.

_- _Merci Éloise, dit-elle en revenant vers sa chambre. Et s'il vous plait, poursuivit la jeune Mills avant que la femme ne sorte de la maison. Appelez-moi juste Dawn, je sais très bien que vous en êtes capable.

La femme affirma de la tête avant de sortir de sa chambre. Dawn soupira avant de claquer la porte de sa salle de bain.

**. . .**

La jeune Mills descendit les escaliers, traversant le living room, elle se rendit vers la salle à manger. Faisant un détour à la cuisine, elle passa dire bonjour au reste des employés de maison avant de s'installer à la table.

_- _Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle en embrassant son père puis sa mère. Passant près de Tillie elle la décoiffa avant de s'attabler.

_- _Bonjour Angel, reprit son père. Dis moi tu as reçu l'invitation des Evans. Ils souhaitent nous inviter à dîner la semaine prochaine.

Dawn fronça le nez, dérangée. La journée venait de commencer était-il vraiment obligé de parler de ça dès le matin ?

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, et sincèrement je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y aller.

Ses parents la dévisagèrent, surprirent.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à la fête qu'organisent les parents de ton petit ami.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Lucas soit encore mon petit ami.

- Oh, mais pourquoi cela ?, questionna sa mère, désappointée. Ça fait six mois que vous sortez ensemble. De plus, c'est un garçon charmant, et très bien élevé.

- En effet, poursuivit Dawn les lèvres serrées. Il monte à cheval à merveille et pour ce qui est du golf un vrai Tiger Woods !, ironisa-t-elle avec agacement.

Se servant du jus d'orange, elle étudia consciencieusement la réaction de ses parents avant de reprendre l'air de rien,

- Sauf qu'il a oublié mon anniversaire. Une faute impardonnable pour un petit ami.

- Tu te moques de nous, annonça son père. Tu lui fais une scène à cause de ton anniversaire.

- On n'a pas 18 ans tous les jours papa. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses de me le souhaiter, précisa la jeune fille.

- Mais pourtant il me semble qu'il était à ta fête d'anniversaire, précisa Mme Mills.

Dawn souffla portant des fruits à ses lèvres.

- Oui et je suis persuadée qu'il n'en connaissait même pas l'objet ni l'intérêt. Il n'y est même pas resté une heure.

- Voyons Angel ça remonte à un mois.

- Ah mais je suis une fille très rancunière. Et même si cela semble puéril, moi, je trouve ça important, reprit-elle.

- Soit ! Tu n'iras pas, mais ton père et moi ne nous en priverons pas.

- Maman !, s'exclama Dawn effarée. Tu dois me soutenir. Je te précise que je suis ta fille, vous devez par conséquent être de mon côté.

- Sauf qu'ils ont un vin d'un excellent cru que j'aimerais bien avoir la chance de noter cette fois.

- Sur ce point, ta mère a raison, insista son père en levant la main. Signe qu'elle ne devait pas disputer.

Dawn les détailla, effarée et vexée.

- Merci du soutien, siffla-t-elle agacée. Se levant de table elle déposa sa serviette avant de s'adresser à sa petite sœur.

- Tu viens Tillie c'est moi qui te dépose aujourd'hui.

- Merci Angel, s'exclama son père alors que Dawn le toisait discrètement du regard.

Prenant sa veste et son sac, elle ouvrit la porte avant de laisser sa sœur sortir.

- Merci, bredouilla sa sœur en sautillant.

**. . .**

Rentrant dans son garage Dawn hésita quelques instants entre sa décapotable ou son coupé. Avant de se diriger vers sa Mercury.

- Cool j'aime bien celle-là, déclara Tillie en s'installant sur la banquette arrière.

Dawn claqua sa portière avant de sourire à sa petite sœur. Se tournant vers elle, la jeune Mills fit remarquée,

- Je sais que tu aimes bien Rosie. On joue nos Grace Kelley et Audrey Hedburn ?

Sa sœur acquiesça de la tête alors que Dawn s'attachait.

- Tu as bien bouclé ta ceinture ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est parti !

S'engageant dans l'allée, Dawn entendit sa petite sœur reprendre.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu ne veux plus revoir Lucas à cause de ton anniversaire ?

Dawn eut un rictus. Depuis quand sa petite sœur s'intéressait vraiment à ses choses là ? La jeune Mills questionna alors,

- Pourquoi l'excuse n'était pas assez crédible ?

- Tu as déjà fait mieux, poursuivit la fillette.

Dawn eut un rire, avant d'arriver sur la route. À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait complètement qu'il est oublié son anniversaire. Cette excuse d'enfant pourri gâté avait tendance à fonctionner avec ses parents. La jeune Mills mit la radio alors que le vent fouettait doucement son visage. Cette liberté-là avait du bon. Cette liberté faisait du bien.

- Oh regarde Dawn comme la mer est agitée aujourd'hui, s'exclama sa sœur admirative.

Dawn tourna la tête vers la multitude de palmiers qui entourait la longue plage avant de sourire.

- Effectivement, je sens qu'Anna passera y faire un tour si les surfeurs se mettent à braver les vagues.

Tillie observa sa sœur rire à sa propre blague, dubitative.

- Mets tes lunettes noires Tillie on passe devant la résidence des Evans.

La petite s'exécuta rapidement, alors que Dawn saisissait sa paire de Ray-Ban dans sa boite à gant.

- Parfait, déclara-t-elle amuser.

Après un instant où s'évadait la chanson « Paradise » de Coldplay par les enceintes que diffusait l'autoradio Dawn annonça alors.

- Tu veux vraiment connaître la vraie raison ?

Tillie acquiesça de la tête. La jeune fille répondit alors.

- Très bien, mais tu devras le garder pour toi, hein.

- C'est promis, continua Tillie.

- Ça fait déjà trois mois que j'ai rompu avec Lucas.

- Vraiment ?, s'exclama la petite les yeux ronds. Mais la semaine dernière, il était encore à la maison.

- Ça s'appelle l'incruste ma chérie, affirma Dawn en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. J'ai beau lui avoir dit que c'était fini. Il tente de rester proche de moi en restant proche de nos parents. En continuant d'être le compagnon de jeu de papa au golf par exemple.

- Mais c'est ridicule, annonça la petite effarée.

- Exactement Mademoiselle Tayloria. Tape-m'en cinq, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur.

La petite se mit à rire alors qu'elle frappait dans la main de sa sœur. Reportant son attention sur la route Dawn entendit des notes de musique puis une voix qui lui sembla subitement familière.

«… _**A drop in the ocean**_

…_Une goutte dans l'océan_

_**A change in the weather**_

_Un changement dans le temps_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble…_»

- Je connais cette chanson, s'exclama Dawn en éteignant son autoradio. Tournant la tête vers le conducteur elle ne perçut que sa silhouette, et pourtant elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Tillie !, s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Dis moi cette chanson ne te dit rien ?, questionna-t-elle en désignant à sa petite sœur la voiture sur sa gauche.

- Bien sûr, c'est la chanson de Bruno Mars, s'enquit sa sœur avant de chanter à tue-tête les paroles de « Lazy Song ».

« _**Today I don't feel like doing anything **_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de ne rien faire_

_**I just wanna lay in my bed **_

_Je veux juste flâner dans mon lit_

_**Don't feel like picking up my phone **_

_Pas envie de décrocher mon téléphone_

_**So leave a message at the tone **_

_Alors, laissez un message après le bip_

_**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything… **_

_Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vous jure que je ne fais rien…_»

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête surprise lorsque la chanson de Bruno Mars arriva jusqu'à elle. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. Elle avait tout faux ! Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression que c'était la chanson de son rêve ? C'était littéralement impossible que ça soit la même. Irréaliste. Cette mélodie, cette voix et ce garçon sortaient tout droit de son imagination. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de suite de dire n'importe quoi. Qu'elle se fasse très vite une raison, se dit-elle alors que sa sœur avait prit sa pochette à lunette comme micro.

« _**I'll be lying on the couch just chillin in my snuggie **_

_Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé, juste me relaxer dans ma pièce douillette _

_**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie… **_

_Mettre MTV afin qu'ils puissent m'apprendre à être cool…_»

Redémarrant sa voiture Dawn reprit son chemin vers l'école de sa sœur, puis vers son lycée.

**. . .**

**Los Angeles, Weswood High School,**

Dawn était assise sur un banc bordant son campus lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur ses yeux.

- Bonjour Dawn.

La jeune Mills eut un sourire avant de redresser la tête,

- Will Dawson.

- Comment vas-tu ?, questionna-t-il avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ça peut aller, sauf que j'ai un cours de tennis aujourd'hui et que j'ai à peine dormi cette nuit. Je me débattais presque avec mes draps en me réveillant. Je sens que ça va être très difficile.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, reprit le jeune homme en lui tendant son café. Dawn le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Est-ce que c'est dû à Lucas ?

La jeune fille grogna, irritée.

- Lucas ! Oh Dawson je t'en pris. Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi non plus.

- Comment ça ?, questionna-t-il amusé.

- J'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire de la part de mes parents ce matin. S'il savait que j'ai tourné la page depuis une décennie.

- De quoi tu parles ?, reprit Ophélie en arrivant rayonnante.

Dawn sourit à sa meilleure amie, avant de reprendre,

- Mes parents me bassinent encore au sujet de Lucas.

- Wow ! Depuis le temps que c'est terminé !

La jeune Mills eut un sourire, satisfaite.

- Viens là ma copine, dit-elle en lui tendant ses bras. Will ronchonna.

- Hé ! Et moi je n'y ai pas le droit.

Ophélie roula des yeux.

- Bien sûr, Dawson, quand il y a de la place pour un, il y a de la place pour deux, affirma Dawn en le compressant contre son épaule.

Le jeune homme eut un rire, hilare.

- Ne m'étouffe pas non plus Dawn. Ma fille a besoin d'un père.

Dawn se redressa se tournant vers Ophélie.

- En parlant de ma filleule. Aurais-je le droit de venir voir Heather ce soir ?

- Quand tu le souhaites Dawn. Heather sera ravie de te revoir.

Will pinça ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

- Si tu voyais ça, en ce moment Heather est fan de Beyoncé. Ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Dawn se mit à rire, amusée.

- Elle me manque. Je viendrais après les cours.

La sonnerie retentit alors annonçant le premier cours. Will sauta sur ses pieds, tirant la jeune Mills par le bras. Dawn les suivit, enjouée. Ses amis arrivaient toujours à lui redonner le sourire.

- Où sont Austin et Anna ?, questionna Dawn dubitative.

- Allez savoir peut-être ensemble, reprit Ophélie. Ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de rompre et de se remettre en couple.

- Aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient ensemble, continua Will.

- Tu rigoles !, l'interrompit Ophélie. Hier encore Anna me disait qu'ils avaient rompu.

Dawn partit dans un rire.

- Ah ces deux-là ! Impossible de les suivre. La jeune fille se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, avant de reprendre,

- Lily on a cours à l'étage, mais il faut que je passe à mon casier rapidement. Will, on se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner.

- D'accord, reprit Ophélie d'un sourire, tandis que Will hochait de la tête.

Se dirigeant vers son casier, la jeune Mills échangea rapidement ses affaires. Son professeur d'histoire n'était pas vraiment commode, si elle voulait rattraper Ophélie, elle se devait de faire vite. Aucun retard n'était toléré ni dans son cours ni ailleurs. Les lycées privés avaient le méritent d'être strictes… mais surtout éreintants.

- Bonjour Rayon de Soleil.

La jeune Mills pivota vers un jeune homme au cheveu châtain clair et à la peau mate. Dawn jaugea son profil type de surfeur avant de claquer son casier.

- Lucas, reprit-elle avant de s'engager de nouveau dans le couloir. Tu m'excuseras je suis assez pressée, là.

- Tu as bien deux minutes, dit-il en la tirant par la main et en se penchant vers elle. Pour moi.

Dawn tourna la tête, avant de reculer de plusieurs pas.

- Lucas je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça.

- Dawn, tu me manques !

- Je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises que c'était terminé entre nous, n'insiste pas davantage s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant d'ajouter,

- Promets-moi au moins de venir la semaine prochaine à la réception chez mes parents, dit-il en posant une main sur son bras.

- Lucas je suis persuadée que ce que tu me dis là et fascinant mais je ne t'écoute pas. A vrai dire je ne tiens pas à être en retard donc si tu-…

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il d'un regard faussement suppliant.

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel presque amusée par son air.

- Bon je vais y réfléchir... , continua-t-elle en acquiesçant de la tête.

Lucas relâcha sa main, alors que la jeune Mills se dirigeait déjà d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre, déclara-t-il dans son dos alors qu'elle montait à l'étage.

- ... afin de trouver un bon argument pour ne pas m'y rendre !, termina t-elle à son attention.

Lucas secoua légèrement la tête, alors que Dawn pestait contre elle-même. _Bon sang mais_ _quelle idée de mettre des talons !_

Grimpant les escaliers de deux en deux, elle arriva dans la salle de cours alors que la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau.

- Juste à temps, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Pivotant vers la classe elle annonça alors à l'intention du professeur,

- Désolée Mr Hale pour mon re-…

Surprise, la jeune fille s'interrompit subitement. Sa gorge se serra et elle en perdit la parole. Pétrifiée et sans voix, la jeune Mills sentit ses livres tombés à terre. Le regard fixait sur le jeune homme à côté de Mr Hale, elle avait oublié de respirer.

- Mademoiselle Mills.

Toute la classe la fixa, dubitatif. Dawn ne bougeait plus. Elle ne le pouvait pas, cependant dans sa tête à ce moment précis tout chavirait. _Comment était-ce possible ?_ Son professeur d'histoire l'examina, perplexe.

- Mademoiselle Mills !, répéta-t-il inquiet et plus fort.

Dawn cilla, secouant la tête elle détacha subitement son regard du jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, interrogea son professeur.

- Euh…

Elle s'interrompit sentant sa tête s'alourdir. Afin de reprendre de la contenance, elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle se concerta un instant avant de répondre,

- Euh oui je… je crois… je suis… désolée, balaya-t-elle ramassant ses livres tout en se pestant intérieurement. Elle avait si honte qu'elle se sentait rougir, ce qui arrivait très… très rarement.

_Quelle idiote !,_ s'entêta-t-elle. _Je suis une vraie calamité !_

- Tu as oublié ça, débuta le jeune homme en lui tendant une chemise en carton.

Dawn redressa la tête vers le jeune homme. Son regard se souda aussitôt au sien, ses yeux bleus étaient les mêmes que dans son rêve. Plus encore, ils lui semblèrent curieusement familiers. Sa voix caressait de la même manière mélodieuse ses oreilles. Il esquissa un faible sourire, la jeune Mills déglutit.

- Merci, s'enquit-elle d'ajouter avant de se redresser.

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour.

- Mademoiselle Mills allez vous asseoir, continua son professeur d'histoire.

La jeune fille s'exécuta alors que Mr Hale et le jeune homme se tournaient de nouveau vers la classe.

- Donc je disais, nous accueillons un nouvel élève au lycée Weswood aujourd'hui. Il vient d'assez loin, donc soyez gentil avec lui. Faisant signe au jeune homme de se présenter le nouveau avança d'un pas poursuivant,

- Bonjour je m'appelle Clark Kent, effectivement je viens d'assez loin c'est vrai puisque mon ancien lycée se trouve à plus de 2600 kilomètres d'ici. Mais j'avoue que si je suis là c'est pour trouver quelqu'un et… et tant que je n'aurais pas sauvé Angel, je serai toujours dans le coin…

- « Angel » ? , répéta Dawn. _Avait-elle mal entendu ou il venait de dire « Angel » ? _Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?, s'exclama la jeune Mills, égarée, en s'asseyant près de sa meilleure amie.

- Je te demande pardon ?, questionna Lily en levant les sourcils.

- Il vient bien de dire qu'il recherchait… quelqu'un et que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé il resterait en Californie.

Son amie la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Non Dawn pas du tout, affirma Ophélie, suspicieuse. Il a dit qu'il est arrivé cette semaine et qu'il souhaite s'intégrer dans notre école.

- Quoi ?, questionna Dawn perdue. Non je…, elle s'interrompit de son propre chef complètement dans le flou.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, détournant la tête. Après tout peut-être qu'Ophélie avait raison « Angel », « Los Angeles » avec le peu de concentration qu'elle avait ce matin, il était possible qu'elle ait fait un amalgame.

- T'as mis quoi dans tes céréales ce matin Dawn, parce que j'avoue que depuis que tu as passé cette porte tu es vraiment bizarre.

- Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se justifia-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- J'espère bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de le regarder comme ça en arrivant dans la classe ?

S'enfonçant dans son siège, Dawn garda le silence, plus que gênée.

- Il… il me semble l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

- Et tu fais cette tête chaque fois que tu revois quelqu'un que tu connais.

- Oui bon ça va, j'ai juste été prise au dépourvu, se défendit Dawn irritée.

- Si ce n'était que ça, ricana Ophélie. J'ai bien cru devoir appeler les pompiers pour qu'ils puissent te réanimer !

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je sais ce matin je suis complètement à côté de la plaque. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Ça doit être dû à mon manque de son sommeil je vais me reprendre en main.

Le professeur d'histoire reprit alors,

- Merci Monsieur Kent allez donc vous asseoir.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta se dirigeant vers la seule place libre. Un rang à côté de la table de la jeune Mills.

- Oh non ! Évidemment, grogna la jeune fille entre les dents.

Dawn se détourna d'Ophélie, respirant profondément. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, sortant ses mains de ses poches. _Calme-toi_, se força à songer la jeune Mills. Dawn le détailla en tachant d'être discrète. Le jeune homme était grand et brun. Ses yeux bleus s'allier parfaitement à l'uniforme obligatoire du lycée, qu'il portait à la perfection. Son air décontracté, presque nonchalant et serein, décalqué complètement par rapport au sien qui était raide et nerveux sans bien même quelle sache pourquoi.

Enfaite oui elle savait pourquoi ! Bien que la jeune fille ne rêve jamais, ce jeune homme s'était introduit dans ses rêves, la nuit dernière. Et étrangement, ce rêve l'avait bouleversé. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en avoir, mais parce que ce jeune homme l'avait troublé à un point qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé. À présent sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il était là face elle. Avec ce même regard rassurant et chaleureux. Plus sexy que jamais. Il lui sourit de nouveau, et instantanément son corps prit feu.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait chaud ?, murmura Dawn en se tournant vers Ophélie.

- On habite en Californie, non Dawn ce n'est pas toi ! Crois-moi.

La jeune Mills respira profondément, recherchant un air qui semblait complètement inexistant. S'éventant elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme s'installa à la table juste près de la sienne. La jeune fille le détailla sortir ses affaires. À son poignet, elle aperçut un pendentif en forme d'ange, exactement le même que dans son rêve. Dawn vue rouge. Perdait-elle la tête ? Devenait-elle complètement folle ? Parce que tout cela y ressemblait bien ! Ophélie lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe Lily !, murmura Dawn en se tournant vers elle.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça !, siffla sa meilleure amie.

Dawn détourna la tête, de nouveau mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait même pas à paraitre discrète. Personne n'est dupe, il avait dû sentir son regard sur lui, lui aussi. Dawn se mordit la lèvre tâchant de contrôler cette effroyable envie de l'observer. Il était plus que probable que si elle ne l'avait pas vu dans son rêve cette nuit, elle ne l'aurait même pas regardé aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle avait du mal à détourner le regard, elle avait du mal à ne pas le voir. Soupirant, elle se redressa avant de jeter furtivement un coup d'œil dans la direction du jeune homme. Elle perçut d'abord son regard doux et brillant, puis son sourire tendre et accueillant. Son regard se vrilla de nouveau au sien, et tout d'un coup, elle ne sut pas comment s'en défaire. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Tout de suite ! Mais Clark la fixait intensément tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire. Comment Ophélie voulait-elle qu'elle arrête de le regarder ? Une plénitude encore jamais connue auparavant s'empara d'elle. Cette même plénitude qu'elle était persuadée de ne jamais plu pouvoir rencontrer de nouveau, en se levant ce matin. Le jeune Kent baissa la tête, avant de détourner le regard. Dawn cilla, respirant profondément, elle tenta de se concentrer… en vain.

**. . .**

**Cafétéria,**

La jeune Mills accompagnait d'Ophélie et Will dégustait ses frites, complètement ailleurs, lorsqu'Anna apparut tout sourire. Cette jeune fille brune était une vraie tornade. Elle faisait partie de leur groupe d'amis même si Dawn passait la plupart de son temps avec Will et Lily. S'asseyant joyeusement sur une chaise, elle piocha dans l'assiette de Will.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Hé !, s'exclama le jeune Dawson agacé.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle se pencha au milieu de la table afin que tout le monde l'entente.

- Vous avez vu le nouvel arrivant ?, déclara-t-elle tout sourire.

La jeune Mills détourna la tête, essayant de se faire discrète.

- Oui, Dawn et moi l'avons vu en cours d'histoire il est avec nous, précisa Ophélie à l'intention d'Anna.

- Il est carrément super sexy, on est d'accord ?, affirma Anna d'un large sourire.

- En effet, on a pu voir qu'il est très craquant. Notamment Dawn qui n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard.

La jeune Mills avala de travers, toussant bruyamment. Dawn jeta un regard glacial à son amie.

- Ah non Dawn, tu ne vas pas me le piquer !, s'exclama Anna amusée.

La jeune Mills, elle, ne riait pas.

- Ça va Dawn, tu veux de l'eau ?, déclara Will en levant un sourcil. Dawn affirma de la tête saisissant le verre qu'il tendait vers elle.

Ophélie lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre.

- Mais bon, ça ne semblait pas déranger le nouveau plus que ça.

Will leva des yeux intéressaient vers elle.

- Euh… non Anna ne t'inquiète pas. C'est… c'est juste que… j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant c'est tout, expliqua la jeune Mills en retrouvant la voix.

- Ah oui et où ça ?, questionna Will curieusement.

Dawn leva des yeux sombres vers lui, contrariée. Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de se taire et d'arrêter de poser les bonnes questions !

- Peu importe, répondit Dawn entre les dents.

Le jeune Dawson leva les mains, en signe de paix.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Anna d'un œil aguicheur, il est vraiment adorable. Lily pour ta fête de vendredi je pensais peut-être l'inviter.

Dawn cilla reprenant alors,

- Mais tu ne viens pas de te remettre avec Austin par hasard ?

- On a rompu ce matin, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Ça ne marcher pas.

- Pour changer, affirma Ophélie d'un sourire.

- À vrai dire, reprit Anna en dégustant le cup cake au coulis de framboise de Will. Le petit nouveau me plait bien, et j'aimerais bien tenter le coup-…

- Hé mon cup cake !, s'exclama Will en tentant de le reprendre.

Anna tapa sur sa main, continuant alors

- Avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Austin pour une fois. Sans paraître grossière au sujet de ton frère Lily, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune Wilson.

- Je t'en prie y'a pas de mal !

Dawn en prit un coup. Observant Ophélie puis Anna l'une après l'autre. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans toute cette histoire. Anna n'avait strictement rien à faire avec lui.

- Mais tu viens à peine de le rencontrer !, affirma Dawn, désabusée.

Anna sourit avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Oui, mais parfois un simple regard suffit Dawn.

Sur ce, elle leur fit un bref signe de la main avant de s'éloigner de leur table, tout sourire.

- Argh ! Je déteste quand elle fait ça !, s'exclama Will aigri.

- Un simple regard suffit, répéta Dawn les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Will la fixa de nouveau tandis que sa meilleure amie se mettait à rire.

- Regardez-moi ça, reprit alors Ophélie, c'est que le petit ange est jalouse.

- C'est faux !, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse et ce n'est pas demain la veille.

- Tu es sûre de ça ?, dit-elle amusée.

- Et toi ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle invite un invité chez toi… enfaite dans la maison de son ex.

- Dawn sort les griffes ! Que se passe-t-il ?, reprit Will curieusement.

Lily se tourna vers lui, enjouée, reprenant alors.

- Dawn est arrivée en retard en cours d'histoire ce matin -…

- Tu l'as fait exprès, déclara Dawn en comprenant enfin. Tu as fait exprès de ne pas être contre l'invitation d'Anna pour voir ma réaction.

- Et elle a pu voir que tu étais effectivement jalouse ! Revenons à nos moutons…, déclara Will.

Dawn la vrilla du regard, stupéfaite.

- Tu te doutes que ça fera de la peine à ton frère de voir Anna avec un autre garçon.

Ophélie allait répondre lorsqu'elle décida de s'abstenir afin que Dawn se rende compte elle-même de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres, face aux faits.

- Bon certes il n'en sera pas anéanti pour autant, mais tout de même Lily c'est mal !

- Ah !, s'exclama Will agacé. On sait très bien qu'Austin est sans cœur et sans vergogne sûrement que vendredi il en fera exactement de même sans avoir même concerté Anna auparavant. Alors maintenant si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer l'histoire qu'on arrête une bonne fois pour toutes de se disperser, claironna le jeune Dawson impatiemment.

Dawn soupira longuement alors qu'Ophélie se tournait vers elle. Lui donnant l'autorisation de le lui raconter la jeune Wilson sourit d'avance devant un Will déjà satisfait.

- Donc je disais Dawn est arrivée en retard ce matin à notre cours d'histoire et lorsqu'elle a aperçu le nouveau, elle en a perdit sa voix. Will, il fallait juste voir comme elle le dévorait des yeux. C'était presque embarrassant. Enfin pour nous, pas pour lui. Pour lui, c'étair plutôt flatteur. Mr Hale a dû l'appeler à trois reprises avant qu'elle se souvienne de notre existence.

- Elle dit n'importe quoi Will ne l'écoute pas.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié de dire ?, questionna Ophélie.

- Et bien tout d'abord, articula Dawn gênée. Mr Hale ne m'a pas appelée trois, mais deux fois...

Will se mit à rire serrant sa main dans la sienne, presque attendrie.

- Il t'a bien appelé trois fois Dawn, mais tu étais tellement hypnotisé par les yeux bleus de ce type que tu n'as pas entendu.

- ARGH ! Vous m'énervez, s'exclama la jeune Mills en se redressant.

Saisissant son plateau, elle continua contrariée et vexée.

- Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard à mon cours de tennis. Post-Scriptum je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Will se mit à rire alors que la jeune Mills s'en allait.

- Dawn attend je rigolais, déclara Ophélie en donnant un léger coup au jeune homme.

- Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est ta faute si elle est en colère.

**. . .**

Depuis une heure et demie, Dawn était à son cours de tennis, essoufflée, elle s'essuya le front.

- Deux minutes de pause, claironna son professeur de sport.

La jeune Mills s'assied lourdement sur une chaise, saisissant son sac de sport elle prit sa bouteille d'eau. La portant à ses lèvres elle ferma les yeux. Une chose était sûre faire du sport la permettait de se changeait les idées. De faire le vide une bonne fois pour toutes dans cette maudite journée. Posant sa bouteille dans son sac, elle respira profondément. Elle espérait de tout son cœur de ne plus jamais se sentir aussi empotée qu'aujourd'hui. À vrai dire ça ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, et elle se sentait idiote d'afficher ce comportement-là. Même Will et Lily l'avaient remarqué. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle soupira en se disant que ça passerait sûrement. La jeune fille se recoiffa avant de redresser la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Au loin, dans les gradins, elle aperçut le nouveau. Adosser au grillage, il la fixait, imperturbable. Incompréhensiblement, elle sentit aussitôt son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il se déchainait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle se força à détourner la tête.

- Dawn on reprend.

La jeune fille acquiesça, se levant de sa chaise. Respirant profondément, elle chercha du courage au fond d'elle avant de redresser la tête vers l'inconnu de ses rêves. Ne le trouvant pas, elle cilla, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, reprit Anna amusée par son air.

- Rien je… j'ai eu l'impression de voir… peu importe, termina-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le terrain.

**. . .**

La sonnerie retentissait pour la dernière fois de la journée. La jeune fille avait juste hâte de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier. Les couloirs se remplirent de monde alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers son casier.

- Bonjour le nouveau, entendit-elle dans son dos.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement. Au bout du couloir, elle aperçut le jeune homme en compagnie d'Anna.

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme poliment. Contemplant celle qui l'interpellait il perçut une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et courts. Un nez en trompette avec d'adorables petites pommettes.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Annabelle Harris, mais tu peux m'appeler Anna.

- Enchanté Anna, poursuivit-il, je m'appelle Clark Kent.

- Je suis la présidente des déléguées du lycée, fit-elle remarquée. Donc si tu as un problème, besoin d'aide ou quoi ce soit n'hésite pas à venir me parler. Je suis à ta disposition.

- Oh… hum merci.

Elle eut un sourire enjôleur avant de déclarer,

- Laisse-moi te dire Clark Kent que l'uniforme de l'école te va à ravir.

Dawn eut envie de se pendre. Voilà c'était parti Anna faisait son show.

- C'est gentil, reprit le jeune Kent gêné. Je ne suis pas encore habitué aux uniformes c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Il n'y en avait pas dans ton ancien lycée ?

- Non, mais ici tout est différent. Les uniformes, le lycée, le paysage.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Dis-toi juste que le lycée Weswood est le meilleur de la côte ouest. Tu fais maintenant partie de l'élite, continua-t-elle amusée.

- Euh… ouais, soupira-t-il perplexe.

Anna avança d'un pas vers lui.

- Dis moi Clark, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire charmeur, tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

- Ce… ce week-end ?, grommela-t-il hésitant.

- Oui parce qu'une amie à moi fait une fête vendredi. Lily Wilson, tu vois qui sait.

- Euh oui je crois, la sœur jumelle d'Austin ? On est en cours d'histoire ensemble.

- C'est ça. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tentant un flyer. Tu ne pourras y entrer que sur invitation donc n'oublies pas ce papier, et dis que tu es mon invitée.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête réfléchissant, son regard rencontra aussitôt celui de la jeune Mills. Dawn pesta de nouveau.

- Merde ! Décidément niveau discrétion je me suis surestimée, fermant la porte de son casier elle se dépêcha de sortir de cette zone rouge qu'elle venait d'installer.

Le jeune Kent reposa son regard sur la jeune fille face à lui avant d'articuler incertain.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais -…

- Réfléchis-y, reprit-elle d'un doux sourire. Ça serait cool de t'y voir.

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres avant d'acquiescer doucement de la tête.

- Merci, dit-il alors.

Sur ce, Anna s'en alla. Le jeune homme redressa la tête la dirigeant vers le couloir où il venait de voir la jeune Mills. Ne la trouvant pas, il lâcha un juron. Regardant sa montre il sortit rapidement de l'enceinte du lycée, subitement inquiet.

**. . .**

Sur le parking Dawn marchait rapidement vers sa voiture. Alors qu'elle sortait les clés de son sac, puis ouvrait sa portière. Elle vit subitement une main se poser sur cette dernière.

- Je peux te déposer, entendit-elle au creux de son oreille.

Dawn se tourna vers Lucas, agacée.

- Non ça ira comme tu vois j'ai ma voiture.

- Tu es sûr ça serait cool comme au bon vieux temps.

- Non Lucas franchement ça ne me tente pas.

- Aller Dawn, une virée en voiture, je sais que tu en as envie.

- À vrai dire Lucas, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule afin qu'il recule et lui laisse un minimum d'espace vital. La seule chose dont j'ai envie. C'est de monter dans ma voiture, retirer mes talons et rentrer chez moi.

- Mon rayon de soleil…, dit-il doucement.

- Pas de ça Lucas, continua-t-elle en se redressant. Pas de toi et moi, ni virée. Juste moi qui me dépêche de rentrer à la maison.

Lucas soupira de tous ses poumons alors que Dawn rouvrait sa portière se faufilant dans sa voiture. Démarrant la voiture, elle installa de nouveau le toit de sa décapotable avant de sortir du parking.

Clark sortit du lycée à ce moment-là. Apercevant la scène, il jura de nouveau. Se dirigeant au pas de course vers sa voiture, il démarra aussitôt avant de partir en trompe. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. S'il n'avait pas parlé avec cette Anna, il aurait eu le temps de la retenir ! À présent, il craignait d'arriver beaucoup trop tard.

**. . .**

Dawn, dans sa voiture mit la radio à fond, une manière de ne penser à rien. La musique était libératrice. La musique forgée la vie. Son portable dans son sac se mit à sonner, étant au volant Dawn hésita un instant à répondre. Posant son regard sur son sac, elle soupira.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, se plaint-elle en se décidant à laisser sonner son mobile. Un bruit de klaxon la fit sursauter, lorsqu'elle redressa la tête elle aperçut un camion fonçait droit sur elle, à contre sens. La route était sinueuse et souhaitant l'éviter elle fit un bref coup de volant sur la gauche. Elle se crut un instant sortie d'affaire. Mais c'était sans compter les voitures qui se trouvaient derrière. Instinctivement, elle retourna aussitôt le volant dans le sens opposé.

Sa voiture slaloma plusieurs fois entre trois voitures avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de son véhicule. L'automobile bifurqua vers la côte. Elle vit littéralement la voiture plonger dans le vide et se jeter tout droit dans l'océan. Ce fut si rapide qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, ni de crier. Sans compter que la collision fut brutale. Sa tête se cogna sur le volant, et elle perdit aussitôt conscience. La voiture coulait inexorablement au fond de la mer, alors que l'eau montait dans l'habitacle.

Lorsque la jeune fille reprit connaissance, l'eau était à son menton, et elle commença sérieusement à paniquer. Aucune chance qu'on entend ses appels au secours ! Elle savait que si elle voulait sortir de cette voiture, elle ne pouvait comptait que sur elle-même. Dawn se débattit pour détacher sa ceinture. Sous la panique, elle prit plus de temps que nécessaire, l'eau de mer rouillait le métal à grande vitesse. Se libérant de sa ceinture de sécurité elle tenta de déverrouiller ses portes en vain. Plus aucun mécanisme ne fonctionnait dans l'eau lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une voiture électrique. Le toit ouvrant, les vitres plus rien ne lui laissait la chance de s'échapper de cet enfer qui l'enfonçait dans une eau sombre. L'habitacle ne tarda pas à être englouti sous l'eau. La jeune fille au bord des larmes se démena pour donner des coups de pieds dans la vitre. Elle en donna jusqu'à ce que les forces lui manquent. Dawn se saisit d'une bouffée d'air… peut-être sa dernière avant de plonger.

_**« Save me… »**_

Sous l'eau, tout plus est sombre. Sous l'eau, l'espoir s'efface… petit à petit. L'air disparaissait de ses poumons et l'eau l'étouffait. Alors que la voiture s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs, au loin une ombre s'avança vers elle. Une ombre qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite, tellement elle fut indistincte et floue en se détachant des ténèbres. Puis ce visage. Celui qu'elle avait aperçu en rêve cette nuit de l'autre côté de la vitre. À la fois inquiet et rassurer, il nagea jusqu'à la voiture. Il posa ses mains sur la fenêtre puis sur la portière alors que la jeune Mills se sentait de plus en plus faible. Tout comme son rêve, ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres, une simple vitre, les séparés et pourtant il semblait que des kilomètres étaient entre elle et lui. Tapant du poing sur la fenêtre, elle se sentit sombrer tout doucement vers un profond étau noir et vide.

_**« Save me… »**_

Au loin, de nouveau elle entendit cette mélodie qui hantait ses rêves depuis cette nuit. Elle voulait s'y approchait, elle voulait s'y accrocher autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait entendre de nouveau cette voix douce et chaleureuse à ses oreilles.

« _**A drop in the ocean**_

_Une goutte dans l'océan_

_**A change in the weather**_

_Un changement dans le temps_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble…_»

Elle voulait profiter un instant de plus de ses paroles et de son regard sur elle, juste un instant de plus.

- Dawn s'il te plait, réveil toi ! Dawn ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu en es capable. S'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me lâcher pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé. Ne me quitte pas, pas cette fois, entendit la jeune Mills lointainement.

Elle sentit l'eau salée dans ses poumons lui brulait la gorge avant qu'elle ne tousse de nouveau.

- Respire, déclara le jeune homme aussitôt.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, apercevant le jeune homme de son rêve penchait vers elle. Elle inspira profondément en quête d'air.

- C'est bien !

Il sourit rassuré. Dawn le détailla, surprise et anxieuse. Que faisait-elle là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle eut subitement mal à la tête._ Aoutch !_

- Est ce que je suis en train de rêver ?, questionna-t-elle.

Soulagé, le jeune homme secoua négativement de la tête.

- Non, ajouta-t-il d'un large sourire. Tu as eu un accident, et tu as fini dans l'océan avec ta voiture. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?, questionna le jeune homme.

La jeune Mills le fixa avec insistance, avant de tenter de se redresser.

- Doucement, murmura le jeune homme en la soutenant.

- Je… je t'ai vu en bas, lorsque l'eau est monté… elle est montée si vite et-…

Elle posa une main sur sa gorge, encore douloureuse.

- J'étais en train de me noyer. Tu es venu à mon secours. Tu… tu m'as trouvé… Merci !

Clark sourit tendrement, en fixant ses yeux verts, reconnaissants. Il l'a pris aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle l'avait tellement manqué. Tout chez elle l'avait manqué, et à présent il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il avait pu la sauver. Bien qu'encore dans les vapes, Dawn se rendait parfaitement compte que le comportement du jeune homme n'était pas vraiment approprié. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

- Euh, bégaya-t-il, je tente de te réchauffer, mais ce n'est pas gagner étant donné que je suis aussi mouillée, élucida-t-il.

Dawn acquiesça doucement de la tête, alors que le jeune homme se reculait doucement. La jeune Mills le scruta de nouveau, silencieusement. Elle contempla ses bras robustes qui la soutenaient, ses épaules fermes et avenantes, ses lèvres charnues et roses, ses yeux bleus et brillants. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- À présent, tu dois aller à l'hôpital, continua-t-il en la soulevant lentement dans ses bras.

- Non… non je ne veux pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- C'est plus raisonnable, tu es toute pâle, tes lèvres virent au bleu, et tu saignes au niveau de la tête. On devrait y aller maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, annonça-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-il d'un ton sans discussion.

Dawn le détailla, grelottante, elle n'insista pas.

- Et ma voiture ?, murmura-t-elle doucement. Clark tourna la tête vers la jeune Mills tandis qu'elle reprenait,

- Je ne veux pas laisser Rosie toute seule au fond de l'eau.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un court instant, avant de sourire tendrement. Elle n'avait pas changé.

- On demandera à la faire remorquer demain, ça te va ?, reprit Clark en l'installant sur le siège passager.

Dawn hocha de la tête alors que le jeune homme s'installait déjà près d'elle. Il partit en trompe vers l'hôpital. S'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs devant elle, comme autrefois il ne perdrait pas autant de temps. À l'heure actuelle, il devait se pressaient comme un fou sur la route pour arriver à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jeune Mills, elle avait fermé ses yeux et murmurer du bout des lèvres les mots.

- Tu m'as sauvée. Le garçon de mon rêve m'a sauvée.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Retrouver les personnages de ITAOTA aussi. La suite la semaine prochaine ! Reviews acceptées ^^<strong>

_**-Elvy-**_


	2. Save Me

**. . .**

**Los Angeles Center Hospital,**

Le médecin se tourna vers la jeune Mills allongeait sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Tout va bien, annonça le médecin en s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens. Selon vos radios, vous n'avez pas de séquelles.

Clark acquiesça de la tête soupirant de soulagement. Dawn sourit avant d'ajouter.

- Je le savais, c'est lui, qui a insisté pour m'amener ici. Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

- Et il a eu raison, Mlle Mills. Vous auriez pu avoir une commotion cérébrale. Vous avez eu de la chance que Mr Kent passait par là lorsque votre voiture a coulé parce qu'avec toute l'eau que vous aviez avalée vous auriez pu y rester.

Dawn hocha de la tête serrant les lèvres.

- Dr Mercer ?, l'interpella une infirmière. Il leur fit signe d'attendre avant de se rendre vers la sage-femme.

Clark eut un sourire avant d'avancer vers elle, reprenant

- Alors qui avait raison ? Même le médecin dit que j'ai bien fait de t'emmener ici.

- C'est vrai, admit Dawn. Encore une fois merci -…

- Clark, lui rappela-t-il aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas oublié, mais fit mine de se souvenir.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Clark.

Il sourit doucement avant d'ajouter.

- Et bien de rien -…

- Dawn se présenta la jeune fille en levant la main. Dawn Mills.

Clark observa son geste, avant de sourire, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je sais, répondit-il sincèrement.

La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le médecin qui revenait vers eux. Son sourire, son attitude tout en lui laissait soupçonner qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il en disait. Dawn se força à arrêter de l'étudier. Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de le dévisager continuellement ? Avec ce coup sur la tête, cette fâcheuse manie ne s'en était pas allée !

- Donc, reprit le médecin, je préférais vous garder ici cette nuit en observation, Mlle Mills.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Dawn les yeux ronds. Mais vous disiez que ça aller.

- En effet, mais c'est par sécurité. Ce n'est pas rien ce qui s'est passé. Vous auriez pu vous noyer.

Clark déglutit tandis que Dawn soupirait, agacée.

- Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ?, questionna le jeune Kent perplexe.

- Non !, affirma-t-elle aussitôt, ils flipperaient face à la nouvelle et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Écoutez Mademoiselle, l'informa le docteur, vous n'êtes pas encore majeur, donc vos parents ont déjà été prévenus.

- Comment !, s'égosilla Dawn ahurit. Vous n'imaginez pas l'ampleur de votre erreur, ils doivent complètement… paniquer. Ma tante est morte comme ça.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je suis navrée, mais étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore 21 ans, répéta-t-il, vos parents doivent être mis au courant de votre hospitalisation, Mlle Mills.

- Voilà pourquoi je préfère l'Europe, annonça-t-elle irriter.

Le jeune Kent sourit discrètement. Le médecin prit congé, demandant à l'infirmière charger de la jeune Mills de garder un œil sur elle tout au long de la nuit.

Le jeune Kent pivota vers elle avant d'élucider,

- Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux.

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question, reprit-il d'un sourire en coin. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle un ami à toi ou peut-être ton petit ami ?, poursuivit-il l'air de rien.

- Laissons-les en dehors de tout ça, continua Dawn en hochant de la tête. D'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle ma mère a déjà du informer toute la côte ouest !

- Oh je vois ! , soupira Clark alors.

Dawn se redressa subitement, semblant comprendre son erreur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais un !

- Quoi un ami ?, questionna Clark dubitatif.

- Non je veux dire un… un petit ami. Je n'en ai pas, insista-t-elle. Bien que mon dernier en date soit un peu envahisseur. Je n'ai personne. Clark la détailla, perplexe. Elle était trop confuse pour être honnête. Face à l'air du jeune homme, Dawn eut envie de se jeter de nouveau à la mer.

- Bref, je préférais que cette histoire de noyade s'ébruite le moins possible, conclut-elle en prenant soin de se taire après ça.

Clark la regarda, attentif.

- Okay, c'est toi qui vois, dit-il avant de se saisir de sa veste.

- Euh…, reprit Dawn en se redressant rapidement. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il, ta famille ne va pas tarder et je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Hum… Est ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi jusqu'à leur arriver ? Je ne veux pas être seule ici, s'il te plait.

Clark hésita un quart de seconde.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

La jeune fille acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, bien décidée.

- Bien alors dans ce cas, je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

Dawn s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit, prenant une chaise le jeune homme s'assied près d'elle. Cette scène le rappela étrangement une autre, lointaine et douloureuse. Dawn sourit, posant son regard sur le jeune homme.

- Cette nuit, j'ai eu si peur. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Silencieusement, le jeune homme la contempla alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux. Sa respiration se ralentit après quelques minutes, la jeune fille déjà endormit. Clark leva une main vers elle caressant sa joue, et ses cheveux. Son visage l'avait manqué, son parfum aussi. Tout chez elle le ramener à son passé. À cette époque, ils s'étaient tant aimés. La jeune fille sourit sous ses caresses.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil, murmura-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? , entendit-il derrière lui.

Le jeune Kent se redressa avant de se tourner vers un jeune homme châtain.

- Excuse-moi, on se connaît ?, questionna Clark suspicieux.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je suis Lucas, le petit ami de Dawn. Et tu es ?, demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme cilla avant de poser son regard sur la jeune Mills, dormant paisiblement. C'était donc lui le petit ami en question, dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler. Clark respira profondément avant d'ajouter du bout des lèvres.

- Personne. Ici, je ne suis personne.

Sur ce, le jeune Kent sortit de la chambre sous le regard soucieux de Lucas. Clark arriva dans le couloir avant de croiser les parents de la jeune Mills qui passèrent devant lui, sans même le voir. Il devait s'y faire, ici personne ne le connaissait. Ici, personne ne savait qui il était. Se dirigeant rapidement vers les portes de l'hôpital il les repoussa avant de grimper dans sa voiture. Dans cette vie, Dawn ne l'aimait. À ses yeux, il resterait un inconnu. Ophélie sortant à son tour de sa voiture le vit partir en trompe. Égarée, elle suivit du regard la voiture se fondre dans le noir. Will lui saisit la main avant de la tirer vers l'établissement.

- Depêche toi Lily, on doit aller voir si elle va bien.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain, _Los Angeles Center Hospital,**

La lumière dans la pièce fut la première chose qui réveilla la jeune Mills. La lumière était si brutale que Dawn souhaita un instant de nouveau être dans son rêve. Respirant profondément, elle posa une main sur son cou. Son mal de gorge et sa tête douloureuse la rappelèrent subitement pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Des violentes images de son accident lui revinrent subitement en tête. La route, sa voiture, l'océan puis… lui.

- Clark, murmura-t-elle lentement.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle le chercha un instant.

- Clark, répéta-t-elle en se redressant.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, elle sourit aussitôt se passant une main dans les cheveux. La jeune fille perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucas un gobelet de café dans les mains.

- Dawn… Dawn tu t'es réveillée !, s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Se dirigeant vers la porte il brailla d'une voix encore endormie.

- Madame et Monsieur Mills !

La jeune fille grimaça posant une main sur son tympan droit. Il revint vers elle tout sourire. Ses parents apparurent en l'espace de quelques secondes, entrant dans la chambre.

- Angelita, s'exclama son père alors que sa mère se jetait déjà dans ses bras. Dawn entoura ses bras autour d'elle, la rassurant doucement.

- Ça va maman ne t'inquiète pas. Son père avança vers elle déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je vais bien, insista-t-elle de nouveau. Depuis hier soir, tout va bien.

Son père posa une main sur sa tête caressant ses cheveux avant de questionner à l'intention de sa fille.

- Dawn que c'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille inspira doucement tentant de mettre tout au clair dans sa tête.

- Et bien, j'étais en train de rentrer du lycée. Hum j'étais sur la route de River Place lorsque ce… ce camion a débarqué de nulle part, il… il roulait à contre sens à... à une telle allure. J'ai tenté de l'éviter, mais il y avait tellement de voitures et…

Elle s'interrompit secouant la tête.

- Ma voiture a chuté de la côte et j'ai fini dans l'océan. J'ai été plusieurs minutes inconsciente et lorsque je me suis réveillée la voiture était complètement immergée et -…

La voyant s'agiter sa mère plaça une main sur sa joue, la rassurant.

- Doucement ma chérie s'est terminée.

Face à l'expression horrifiée de ses parents, Dawn n'en fut pas certaine.

- Comment t'en es tu sortie ?, questionna son père attentif.

Dawn posa une main sur son front, tentant de se rappeler.

- Il y avait ce garçon. Il… il est sorti de nulle part et il a réussi à débloquer les portières de ma voiture. Il s'appelle Clark… Clark Kent, dit-elle l'esprit brumeux. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée.

- Es tu certaine que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait tomber de la côte ?, reprit Lucas aussitôt.

Dawn dirigea son regard sur lui, dérangée.

- Non il m'a emmenée à l'hôpital, il a une 4x4 grise et il me semble avoir parlé d'un camion qui roulait à contre sens, affirma-t-elle agacée qu'il dénigre son sauveur.

Se tournant de nouveau vers ses parents elle expliqua,

- Il a insisté pour me conduire à l'hôpital bien que je ne voulais pas.

- Voyons Dawn il a eu raison, affirma sa mère en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, expliqua Dawn, et je savais que c'était la meilleure manière de vous faire peur. Après ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur maman…, déclara Dawn doucement.

Son père serra sa femme contre lui, et la jeune Mills comprit que de toute évidence elle y avait songeait toute la nuit.

- Il a attendu avec moi les pronostics du médecin, et il m'a dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à votre arrivée.

- Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne, mentit le jeune Evans. Il a dû attendre que tu t'endormes et partir.

Dawn secoua doucement la tête, ne souhaitant pas y croire.

- J'aimerais le remercier personnellement de t'avoir sauvé, continua le père, tu sais où on peut le trouver ?

Dawn inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Il… il est nouveau au lycée Weswood. Je le connais à peine, mais il est dans ma classe en histoire. Étant donné que je ne sais rien sur lui, c'est le seul endroit où je pense qu'on peut le trouver.

- D'accord, murmura sa mère. Maintenant, Dawn ne t'en fait plus. Le plus dure est derrière toi ma chérie, reprit sa mère avant de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Angel, poursuivit son père, on va parler au Dr Mercer pour qu'il nous donne ton autorisation de sortie. Reste ici, on revient.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de les voir tous les deux sortir de sa chambre, soulagée.

La jeune Mills reposa sa tête sur son oreiller alors que Lucas la fixait. Il avança vers elle.

- Un vrai héros ce Clark Kent, n'est-ce pas ?, débuta-t-il alors.

- Ne prends pas cet air aussi condescendant Lucas. Si je suis en vie, c'est bien grâce à lui.

- Sauf que, si tu étais rentré avec moi, tu n'aurais pas fini dans l'eau.

La jeune fille redressa la tête vers lui avant de se poser pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la question qu'elle aurait dû se poser à la seconde où elle l'avait vu entré dans sa chambre.

- Lucas que fais tu ici ?

Le jeune homme sourcilla, vexé et humilié.

- J'ai… j'ai eu peur pour toi Dawn. Je me suis inquiété toute la nuit j'étais effrayé à l'idée de te perdre. J'ai prié le ciel pour que tu te réveilles en bonne santé.

- Oh je t'en prie Lucas, tu ne crois même pas en Dieu.

Le jeune homme la regarda, choqué. Elle fit une légère pause avant de redresser la tête vers lui continuant.

- Écoute Lucas, je veux que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu. Tu n'as strictement rien à faire dans cet hôpital. Ma famille a sa place ici, toi non.

- Je te demande pardon !, s'enquit-il affligé. Voyons Dawn, non ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Lorsque j'ai appris pour ton accident j'ai eu si peur je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

- Lucas, murmura Dawn. Arrête, s'il te plait. À présent, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles…

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à protester.

- S'il te plait, insista Dawn de nouveau. Rentre chez toi !

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills,**

La jeune fille dans sa chambre s'ennuyait. Ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'aujourd'hui elle n'aille pas en cours, et bien qu'elle les comprenait parfaitement elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Dawn était seule chez elle, avec les domestiques lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner de nouveau elle hésita à deux fois avant de répondre. Observant le numéro entrant, elle décrocha, tranquillisée.

- Ah mam' c'est toi j'ai eu peur un instant que ce soit Lucas.

- Pourquoi maltraites-tu ce garçon ? Il est amoureux de toi, affirma sa mère.

- Non maman, il aime juste l'idée d'être amoureux de moi, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Aimer ce n'est pas ça. Et j'aurais préféré qu'hier soir vous ne l'appeliez pas.

- Tu es parfois trop sérieuse pour ton âge, déclara Mme Mills.

La jeune Mills eut un rire, se levant de son lit.

- Vraiment ? Dis moi maman pour quelle raison m'appelles tu pour la quatrième fois de la journée ?

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien Angel.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai prévu de te faire ton plat favori ce soir, donc ne mange pas trop de cochonnerie d'accord.

Dawn eut un sourire,

- Sache que dans cet estomac il y a toujours de la place.

- Je suis contente que tu es retrouvée ton appétit.

- Oui, affirma Dawn en se dressant devant la fenêtre. J'ai beaucoup moins mal à la gorge, bien que ma tête me fait encore souffrir.

- Prends les médicaments que t'a prescrits le Dr Mercer.

- Je suis son ordonnance à la lettre, murmura la jeune Mills en se passait une main dans les cheveux.

- D'accord, je rentre à peu près dans deux heures je t'embrasse.

- Bisous, souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Reposant le téléphone Dawn se laissa tomber sur son lit, lasse. Des tapes à la porte se firent entendre, et Dawn roula sur son ventre afin de pouvoir voir l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Oui ?, déclara-t-elle.

Éloise apparut derrière la porte annonçant alors.

- Mlle Dawn vos amis sont là ?

La jeune Mills se leva tout sourire avant d'interroger néanmoins,

- Quels amis ?

- Mademoiselle Ophélie et Monsieur Billy en compagnie de votre charmante filleule Mademoiselle Heather.

Dawn eut un rire avant de se lever. Descendant rapidement les escaliers elle les trouva dans le living room. Apparaissant dans le séjour, elle les vit se tourner vers elle puis soupirer de soulagement. Ses deux amis se jetèrent littéralement sur elle, alors que la petite les regardait les yeux ronds.

- Dawn tu vas bien ?, reprit Will en la prenant dans ses bras. Ophélie en fit de même, dépitée.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Dawn compressait dans leur bras.

- Tu es sûre ?, questionna Ophélie. Parce que quand on est venu à l'hôpital hier ils ont dit que seulement la famille pouvait rester toute la nuit alors on a vraiment flippé.

- Oui, on s'est dit que ça devait être grave, murmura Will la tête dans ses cheveux.

- Ne vous en faites je me porte très bien. C'est vrai que c'était limite, mais ça va, je vous rassure. L'un après l'autre, ils lui donnèrent chacun un bisou sur la joue avant de la relâcher.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête amusée.

- Dawn veux tu bien me pardonner ? Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je me suis tellement en voulu. Pardonne-moi je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi.

La jeune Mills sourit balayant sa remarque de la main.

C'est oublié Lily, affirma-t-elle avant de tendre ses bras vers Heather.

Sa filleule sauta sur ses pieds encore instables avant de courir vers elle. Dawn eut un rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Trésor. Ah tu m'as manquée, déclara la jeune Mills avant de lui faire un énorme baiser sur la joue. Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas pu te rendre visite hier comme prévu, il y a eu un contre-temps. Will et Ophélie se ruèrent de nouveau sur elle.

- Tu nous as fait si peur, déclara Will en posant un baiser sur son front.

Dawn eut un rire avant de leur donner un baiser à chacun, apparemment ils semblaient en avoir besoin.

La jeune Mills leur fit signe de s'asseoir alors qu'elle reprenait.

- Qui vous a prévenu que j'étais à l'hôpital ?

- Ta mère, annonça Will.

- Évidemment, continua la jeune Mills.

- J'aimerais comprendre une chose, poursuivit Dawn, comment se fait-il que vous vous n'avez pas pu resté alors qu'à l'hôpital la première personne que j'ai vue été Lucas ?

Will sourit amusé par son courage, alors qu'Ophélie reprenait.

- Sûrement parce qu'il a dû revenir à l'aube, seulement tes parents ont pu rester toute la nuit.

- Ce qui explique le café Starbuck, claironna Dawn.

Will fronça les sourcils, avant de reprendre

- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Je veux dire ton accident.

Dawn secoua la tête avant d'expliquer de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais tranquillement en train de conduire. Quand un mec à débouler devant moi a contre sens. J'ai essayé de l'éviter et j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture. J'ai foncé droit vers la côte. Elle respira profondément fermant les yeux un instant.

- Toute cette eau j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester.

Ophélie la pressa contre elle, poursuivant

- Lorsqu'on est arrivé Will et moi, j'ai vu le nouveau sortir de l'hôpital ! Il avait l'air… excédé.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Dawn en se redressant. Clark était là ?

- Oui, confirma sa meilleure amie.

- Et est ce que mes parents étaient déjà à l'hôpital ?, questionna-t-elle alors.

- Lorsqu'il a pris la route, ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

Dawn grogna, furieuse.

- Le salaud ! Il m'a menti !

Heather chouina dans ses bras. Dawn la serra contre elle, désolée.

- Pardon mon poussin.

- Qui ça le nouveau ?, questionna Will surprit. À peine arriver que tu es déjà furieuse contre lui.

- Non !, déclara Dawn, Lucas. Ce matin, il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait vu personne dans ma chambre, et que Clark avait dû sûrement me laisser seule à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Will et Lily se regardèrent ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Attends… attends Dawn, reprit Ophélie. Pourquoi le nouveau devait-il rester jusqu'à ce que tes parents arrivent ?

La jeune Mills respira profondément avant d'expliquer.

- Parce que lorsque j'étais en train de me noyer c'est lui qui m'a sauvée.

Will la regarda, hébété.

- Donc tu es en train de nous dire que le nouveau t'a vu te jeter dans la mer avec ta voiture. Il s'est arrêté et a plongé pour venir à ton secours.

- Oui, voilà !, répondit simplement Dawn d'un hochement de tête.

- Wow !, reprit Ophélie d'un rire incontrôlé. On voudrait toute le même à la maison.

Will lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Ophélie s'arrêta net de rire.

- Enfin bon certaine l'on déjà trouver !

Dawn partit dans un rire à son tour, complètement diverti. Posant un baiser sur le front d'Heather, elle ajouta alors.

- Dites je m'ennuie sans vous, vous ne voudriez pas rester avec moi.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain, _Maison des Mills,**

Dawn fit la grasse matinée ce matin là, de toute manière elle savait qu'aujourd'hui aussi elle devait rester à la maison. Le médecin l'avait prescrit de reprendre les cours lundi. Elle n'était pas contre, sauf qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre son temps à ne rien faire. Agacée, elle se prépara. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la maison, qu'elle se change les idées. Qu'elle pense à autre chose, en restant ici elle avait l'impression de ressasser. Elle ne faisait que se souvenir de choses plus que désagréables, et elle en avait marre de cauchemarder sur son accident de voiture. Si c'était pour faire ce genre de rêve non merci. Elle préférait rêver de bel inconnu qui s'avérait être le sauveur de ses rêves.

Prenant son sac, elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée afin d'éveiller le moins de soupçons possible. À peine avait-elle fait un pas dans le hall, qu'Antoine le major d'homme se dirigea vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Dawn, irait-elle quelque part ?

Dawn se tourna vers lui, énervée comme elle-même.

- Je… j'allais prendre le journal.

- Et vous avez besoin de vos lunettes de soleil pour ça mademoiselle.

La jeune fille grimaça.

- Euh oui, mes yeux sont très sensible en ce moment-… Voyant qu'il n'était pas dupe Dawn grogna, baissant les bras.

- Antoine, je m'ennuie. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi sortir.

- Je regrette Mademoiselle, mais votre père a été formel.

La jeune Mills l'implora du regard.

- Juste une heure, non trente minutes. J'irais à pied et je n'irais pas loin.

- Où Mademoiselle souhaite-t-elle aller ?

Dawn leva les épaules indécises.

- Je ne sais pas encore, trouver un bon bouquin ou un jeu vidéo qui pallierait à mon ennui. Antoine je n'en peux plus d'attendre et de repenser à l'accident. S'il vous plait, je ne dirais rien à mon père.

Antoine soupira.

- Si vous me promettez d'être de retour à 11h30 pile, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je promets de ne pas appeler la police.

Dawn eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Antoine merci. Merci mille fois, déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons. Décider à partir avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Se dirigeant vers les grandes portes elle les tira aussitôt avant de sortir de sa maison. Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ici l'aire était presque étouffant, mais Dawn avait besoin de soleil. Elle avait besoin de se sentir un minimum libre. Respirant profondément l'aire californienne, elle sourit avant d'avancer dans l'allée. Étrangement, Dawn eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas seule. Comme si soudainement il y avait quelque chose de changer, de différent. Tournant doucement la tête la jeune Mills aperçue sa Mercury Cougar garait tranquillement devant le garage. Dawn en tomba des nues. Comment avait-elle fait pour atterrir là ? Elle eut un rire avant de se précipiter vers l'automobile.

- Rosie ! Ah c'est incroyable.

La jeune Mills la détailla sous toutes les coutures, joyeuse de la retrouver. Elle était flambant neuf, sèche et propre. Aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Les clés étaient même sur le compteur. Tout était comme avant l'accident, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dawn posa ses mains sur la carrosserie, ruisselante. Elle était magnifique ! Effarée, elle fit un tour sur elle-même cherchant le jeune homme des yeux. Seuls lui et elle étaient au courant de l'emplacement de la voiture. Évidemment, il n'était nulle part. Sur les essuie-glaces, une enveloppe lui était adressée. Dawn s'en saisit, la décachetant, elle déplia la lettre.

_« Une promesse est une promesse. À présent, elle n'est plus seule. Vous êtes deux à être sauvé. Prends soin de Rosie. » _

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais quelle importance, le devait-elle vraiment ! Dawn était juste contente de la revoir. Elle avait un moment eu peur de ne plus pouvoir la reconduire. Inspirant profondément, la jeune Mills ferma un instant les yeux.

- Si tu es là, s'il te plait montre-toi, dit-elle dans un chuchotement. Je sais que tu es là, je le sens au fond de moi.

Sur ce, la jeune Mills ouvrit doucement les yeux. Mais rien, ni personne. Dawn soupira, déçue.

- Aller… tu es ici, je le sais, montre-toi. Elle ouvrit les bras en grand, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne mords pas !

Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'elle était la reine des séniles et que définitivement le seul autre être vivant dans les alentours était le chat de Mme Olsen, le jeune homme apparut derrière elle.

- Dawn, je suis là !

La jeune fille bondit sur elle-même, dérapant elle se rattrapa à sa voiture, une main sur le cœur. Clark se mit à rire amusé par ce spectacle et par l'air qu'elle s'était appropriée. Dawn redressa le regard vers lui, le cœur battant.

- Bon sang Clark tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

- Désolé, ce n'était pas voulu, dit-il en se redressant de la voiture où il avait pris appui.

Elle répondit par un simple signe de tête désinvolte pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas qu'elle était mordue au point de rêver de lui. Elle attendait que son cœur arrête de tambouriner face à la surprise, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était plus cette petite frayeur qui rythmé son cœur, mais la présence du jeune homme désormais à ses côtés.

- Alors, reprit Clark, tu m'as appelée ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête reprenant,

- Et tu m'as entendu ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Dawn sourit néanmoins avant de reprendre.

- Comment fais-tu ça ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?, questionna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment tu fais pour apparaître et disparaître comme ça ? Je t'ai vu à mon cours de Tennis la seconde suivante, tu n'y étais plus. Comment as-tu fait pour passer le grillage de la sécurité ? Tu sais que tu es sur une propriété privée pas vrai ?, reprit Dawn amusée.

- Euh… c'est magique, répondit le jeune homme d'un sourire complice. Dawn leva les sourcils avant de continuer.

- Comment as-tu su exactement où je me trouvais lorsque ma voiture a plongé ?

- C'est exactement comme tu l'as dit il n'y a même pas quelques minutes. Je l'ai ressenti, reprit-il en posant une main sur son cœur. Là, au fond de moi.

Dawn observa son geste, avant de déglutir. Se mordant la lèvre, elle confessa que Clark lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Depuis la première fois où elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Et elle avait beau essayé de prétendre le contraire, ça ne changerait rien à la réalité. Si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa place dans son cœur, elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse quoi qu'il arrive. _Comment as tu fait pour m'apparaître en rêve ?_, eut-elle envie de questionner. Mais la jeune Mills eut subitement peur qu'il la prenne pour une folle.

- Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

Clark eut un sourire avant d'ajouter.

- Si je te disais la vérité, sûrement que tu ne me croirais pas, affirma-t-il avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle. Mais c'est tout aussi magique.

Dawn le détailla, se rappelant de respirer, elle redressa la tête vers lui. La jeune Mills réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je n'ai pas petit déjeuné et toi ?

- Non, répondit-il.

- Laisse-moi te faire découvrir le meilleur bar de Milk-shake de la côte ouest.

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête puis de la suivre.

**. . .**

Assied à la table le jeune homme sirotait son milk-shake à la vanille et à la mangue alors que la jeune Mills étudiait la carte des brunches, indécise. Être juste là, assied, à une table, en attendant que son crumble arrive avait quelque chose de complètement irréel lorsqu'on voyait avec qui il la partageait. Il ne se souvenait pas combien de fois il avait rêvé qu'un simple événement aussi banal que celui-ci se passe à nouveau. Avec elle, la fille juste en face de lui. Dawn, la femme de sa vie.

- Je meurs de faim, grommela-t-elle hésitante.

- Prends tout ce que tu veux, déclara-t-il aussitôt. Je t'invite.

Dawn redressa les yeux vers lui avant de revenir vers le menu.

- À vrai dire j'ai envie d'un bon japonais.

Clark se mit à rire, hilare.

- À 10h30 du matin !

- Je sais j'ai des envies parfois… étranges, murmura-t-elle gênée.

- C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, affirma-t-il alors que le serveur revenait vers eux.

Dawn leva la tête vers lui, alors que le serveur déposait une assiette devant le jeune homme. Elle souhaitait arrêter d'être aussi empoter et fébrile lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Alors qu'en temps normal elle ne l'était pas vraiment pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une mauvaise conductrice suicidaire de surcroit. Mais ce qu'il lui disait là n'arranger pas les choses ! Clark lui rendait les paumes moites, lui mettait l'estomac en vrille et elle pensait à lui sans arrêt ! Pourquoi !

- Mademoiselle ?, répéta le serveur. Dawn sortit de sa torpeur cillant, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Euh oui… désolée j'étais distraite. Je vais donc commander une tarte tatin.

- Très bien, dit-il avant de partir.

Lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le jeune Kent, il la contemplait silencieusement. Sa concentration lui arracha un faible sourire avant qu'elle ne reprenne,

- Tu es parti rapidement le soir de mon accident, poursuivit Dawn avec précaution.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur son verre réfléchissant un instant,

- Et bien quand tes parents et ton petit ami… euh Lucas je crois, sont arrivés je suis parti comme promit.

Dawn respira profondément avant d'éclaircir.

- Lucas n'est pas mon petit ami. Du moins, il ne l'est plus. Ça va faire bientôt quatre mois de cela. Il ne semble pas se faire à l'idée.

- Et tes parents le savent ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de poursuivre,

- En quelque sorte oui, mais eux aussi ont du mal à décrocher. Ils aiment plutôt bien Lucas et j'ai l'impression que la rupture est d'autant plus difficile avec eux.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Clark un sourire nerveux aux coins des lèvres. Si ce n'était pas Chandler, c'était Lucas. N'y arrivait-il donc jamais !

- Ça va ?, questionna Dawn devant son air.

Clark redressa la tête vers elle, sortant de ses pensées.

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête. Dawn prit une grande gorgée de son milk-shake le détaillant. Pourquoi chacun de ces sourires semblaient vouloir dire "J'ai un secret !"

- Tu… tu sais, continua-t-elle face au regard insistant du jeune Kent, mes parents souhaitaient te remercier personnellement pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Clark en fut inévitablement pris de cour. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. _Sérieusement, Madame et Monsieur Mills souhaitent me remercier ! Ça serait véritablement une première !_

- Vraiment ?, s'exclama-t-il ahurit.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se frictionnant le bras, bien qu'il faisait 30 degrés. Tu sembles surpris, continua la jeune Mills.

- C'est que… euh oui un peu. _Ah, c'est le moins que je puisse dire !_

- Ils ne sont pas méchants, déclara-t-elle. _Ah bon ?,_ s'interrogea le jeune homme mentalement.

- À vrai dire ils souhaitaient te rencontrer, peut-être pour un dîner ?, questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, surprit. En Californie, c'était littéralement le monde à l'envers. Dawn et ses parents ne se faisaient pas la guerre, mais ressemblaient à une vraie famille. Ils étaient presque heureux ensemble ! De plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait de sa bouche une invitation à manger avec ses parents. Il se rappelait une époque où elle refusait qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans sa maison. De peur que le jeune homme tombe nez à nez avec son père. Clark devait sûrement rêver. Comment se faisait-il que sans les Luthor une vie puisse être si différente ?

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?, ajouta Dawn attentive.

- Euh je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi cela ?, demanda Dawn alors. Ils ont vraiment envie de te rencontrer.

- Tu en es sûr ?, insista-t-il. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis par la suite.

La jeune Mills eut un rire, baissant légèrement la tête.

- Oui Clark, mais je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin.

Clark confirma d'un signe de tête, alors que Dawn se mit de nouveau à rire, amusée par son ahurissement.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec les parents, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ça dépend lesquels, affirma-t-il aussitôt.

- Moi j'ai beaucoup de chance les parents m'adorent.

Clark redressa la tête avant d'ajouter,

- Je n'en doute pas, un seul instant. Je suis sûr que mon père serait ravi de te connaître. _À nouveau_, songea-t-il très fort.

Dawn sourit largement, flattée.

- C'est gentil.

L'assiette de la jeune fille arriva alors. Remerciant rapidement le serveur Dawn se tourna vers le jeune Kent reprenant,

- J'aimerais en apprendre davantage sur toi.

Clark sourit doucement.

- Je ne suis pas très intéressant.

- Au contraire, je pense que si. Commence par me dire d'où tu viens ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait le droit. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait le droit de se trouver ici avec elle dans ce petit restaurant à siroter un milk-shake. Il respira profondément prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Je viens du Kansas, plus précisément d'une bourgade appelée Smallville. Ça te dit quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

Dawn réfléchit longuement avant de reprendre,

- Je crains que non. Explique-moi comment c'est là bas ?

- Et bien, répondit-il. De ma fenêtre je peux voir le crépuscule. C'est magnifique, le ciel vire au dorée et se confond avec les immenses champs de mais. Smallville est connu pour ça, précisa-t-il.

- Je vois, reprit-elle amusée.

- De ma grange tout est calme, et lorsque le soleil se lève de nouveau la lumière est si forte, si intense.

- Une grange tu dis ?

Il hocha positivement de la tête.

- Oui mon père m'a aménagé un loft au dessus de la grange.

- Une mezzanine ?, s'informa la jeune Mills.

- C'est ça !, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme les sourcils levés.

- Intéressant, soupira Dawn dans ses pensées.

- Qui a-t-il ?, questionna Clark un sourire aux lèvres. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

- Non c'est juste que récemment j'ai fait un rêve qui se passait dans une grange. J'y pense assez souvent, mais peu importe, dit-elle en balayant sa remarque de la main. Ce n'est pas de moi dont nous parlions.

Clark baissa la tête, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Qu'elle soit aussi intéressée par sa vie lui faisait peur et plaisir. Il était revenu pour une seule raison et à présent que tout était revenu dans l'ordre il espérait que sa visite dans cette ville ne soit pas un événement trop conséquent dans la vie de la jeune fille. Il avait tellement envie de passer du temps avec elle, néanmoins la jeune Mills ne devait pas avoir envie d'être davantage avec lui. Arriverait le moment où il devrait repartir. Comme il l'avait promis.

- Et est-ce qu'en ce moment ta ville te manque ?, questionna la jeune Mills face à son regard perdu. Il semblait si loin.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de secouer négativement de la tête.

- À vrai dire… non pas vraiment. J'ai beaucoup de diffulté à avoir le mal du pays quand je suis là… avec toi.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. _"Avec moi ?!"_ Pourquoi dans sa bouche ces mots semblaient si intime, si complice.

Le jeune Kent savait que c'était mal. Le jeune homme savait qu'afficher aussi ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait ne le conduirait qu'à sa perte. Il savait que lorsqu'il retournerait à Smallville ça serait encore plus difficile. Il savait que lorsqu'il serait de nouveau loin d'elle. Tout serait de nouveau à refaire. Après un instant la jeune Mills ajouta, les yeux pétillants.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup être avec toi, Clark. C'est apaisant, presque tranquillisant.

La jeune Mills releva la tête vers le jeune Kent qui la contemplait, silencieusement. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi faible. Il se haïssait intérieurement de la trouver aussi belle. Que faisait-il encore là ? Il aurait dû se lever et partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Fuir avant qu'un autre incident survienne, mais c'était trop lui demander.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu déménages ?, questionna la jeune fille curieusement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un déménagement, à vrai dire je suis juste de passage, se força-t-il à informer.

- Oh !, soupira la jeune fille. Ah oui, vraiment ?, interrogea Dawn. Alors tu ne comptes pas rester longtemps si je comprends bien.

Le jeune homme confirma. Cette nouvelle la troubla plus qu'il ne le fallait, respirant profondément elle tenta de calmer son cœur alors qu'elle tordait ses doigts sous la table.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu à Los Angeles alors ?, demanda-t-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

- Pour trouver quelqu'un.

- Et l'as-tu trouvé ? Insista la jeune Mills.

- Oui, répondit simplement le jeune Kent.

Son regard était si intense, si insistant que Dawn fût forcée de détourner la tête. Il y avait quelque chose d'attractif dans son regard, quelque chose d'attirant dans ses yeux. D'indescriptible. Elle aurait voulu plonger dans le bleu océan de ses yeux et ne plus pouvoir y ressortir. Une pointe de mystère résidait dans son regard. Une part de magie virevolter autour de lui. La jeune Mills avait l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Qu'au contraire, oui, il la ménageait. Constamment. Que lui cachait-il pour que lorsqu'il la regardait une part de tristesse apparaisse toujours au fond de ses yeux ? Comme dans son rêve. Il semblait souffrir continuellement en silence. Pourquoi ?

Clark poussa sa chaise subitement, le bruit la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. La jeune Mills redressa aussitôt la tête vers lui.

- Dawn je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester.

- Pourquoi ?, questionna la jeune fille aussitôt, étonnée.

- Je ne devrais même pas être là, bredouilla-t-il en se levant et en déposant de l'argent. C'était une erreur, excuse-moi, continua-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Dawn le regarda s'en aller les yeux ronds. Pourquoi partait-il aussi rapidement ?

- Non attend, poursuivit-elle avant de se lever à son tour. Est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de-…

Le tirant par la main, elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'y percevait rien. Pas un simple souvenir, pas une seule émotion, ni aucun secret. Surpris, le jeune homme retira aussitôt sa main, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Le jeune Kent était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voyait. Il avait tellement de souvenirs qu'à présent il en avait pour deux. Il avait tellement de sentiments qu'à un moment ou un autre il sentirait son cœur explosé. Il avait tellement de secrets que sa vie, et l'existence même de la jeune femme qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser en était devenu un. La jeune Mills le dévisagea effaré. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait rien vu ? Comment était-ce juste possible qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive que maintenant ?

Le jeune homme observa la jeune Mills fixait ses propres mains avant de revenir vers celle du jeune Kent. Clark avança de nouveau vers elle avant d'ajouter.

- Je sais ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire Dawn et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est mal d'essayer d'entrer dans la tête des gens sans leur consentement.

Prise de cour Dawn ouvrit de grands yeux retenant sa respiration alors que le jeune homme reprenait son chemin. Ahurie, la jeune fille se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie tentant de le rattraper.

- Clark comment sais tu que-… s'interrompant de nouveau elle laissa la porte claquait derrière elle. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, elle s'aperçut que le jeune Kent avait de nouveau disparu.

- Évidemment !, soupira-t-elle agacée contre elle-même.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour vos reviews ! =) A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.<strong>_

_**-Elvy-**_


	3. Never Forgot And Will Never Forget You

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le 3e et l'avant dernier chapitre de cette mini-suite. On en apprend plus sur l'intrigue et on retrouve ici nos héros. Vous retrouverez la chanson de Ron Pope, "A Drop In The Ocean" à la fin du chapitre. Un inversement des rôles qui diffère d'In The Arms Of The Angel.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Hôtel, Chambre de Clark,<strong>

Le jeune Kent claqua la porte derrière lui avant de donner un coup de pied dans un sac dans l'entrée. Énervé il avait envie de crier. S'asseyant lourdement il posa sa tête dans ses mains en tentent de se calmer. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait jamais être simple ? La jeune Mills commençait à se poser des questions, il était beaucoup trop présent dans sa vie. C'était évident.

_- Qu'es-tu en train de faire Kal-El ?_, entendit le jeune homme dans sa tête.

- J'essaye de la sauver, répondit le jeune homme excédé.

_- Tu l'as déjà fait, maintenant tu dois t'en aller,_ reprit cette même voix.

Clark secoua la tête, brisé.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je… je ne peux pas la quitter.

_- Kal-El,_ continua son père. Clark redressa la tête et découvrit autour de lui la forteresse de solitude. Se levant, il se tourna. Où il y a quelques instants il était assied sur son lit, il était à présent sur l'emplacement près des cristaux où il avait déposé le corps de Dawn sans vie lorsqu'il était venu demander de l'aide à son père.

_- Je t'ai envoyé ici, pour une seule et unique raison. Sauver l'humaine, dont tu es amoureux, de la noyade._

- Je sais tout ça, poursuivit Clark.

_- Je t'avais promis de veiller sur elle. Et étant donné que les Luthor ne sont pas directement la cause de sa mort, j'avais le droit de choisir de ne rien te dire._

- Elle devait rester en vie. Si elle ne venait pas à Smallville et elle ne me rencontrait pas, elle devait rester en vie !, s'exclama Clark formel. C'est ce que vous m'aviez promis.

_- Oui, en effet. Mais tu profites du sauvetage et de votre rencontre pour renouer des liens avec elle. Cela t'étais formellement interdit Kal-el._

- Pourquoi !, affirma Clark déboussolé. On ne craint rien ici. Il ne lui arrivera rien si elle reste à Los Angeles.

_- Parce que tu comptes y rester aussi ?, _questionna Jor-el.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, hésitant. Du fond de son cœur, du fond de son âme il le voulait oui. Rester avec elle pour toujours. Si elle le lui permettait, profiter au maximum de tout son amour !

_- C'est contraire à tous que nous avions conclu. Tu pouvais la revoir pour la sauver Kal-El à présent tu dois retourner à Smallville. En restant près d'elle tu l'exposes au danger qui la tuer la première fois. Si de nouveau elle rencontre les Luthor, tu perdras l'humaine pour de bon._

- Je ne veux pas que ça arrive… pas encore, murmura le jeune Kent désorienté.

_- Alors tu dois t'en aller le plus rapidement possible. En te laissant sauver l'humaine, j'ai eu confiance en ta parole Kal-El._

- Et je compte la tenir !, déclara Clark aussitôt.

_- Dis plutôt que tu comptais la tenir jusqu'à ce que ton regard se pose de nouveau sur elle._

Clark ferma lourdement les yeux, terrassé. Jor-el disait vrai. A la minute où il l'avait revu, il avait oublié tout compromis.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre… pas encore. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi quelques jours. Le temps de lui dire au revoir. Et je n'influencerais jamais plus sa vie.

_- Soit, Kal-El. Si la souffrance ne te fait pas peur, reste un plus longtemps près de l'humaine. Mais si quelque chose lui arrive par ta faute, tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même._

Sur ces paroles plus qu'angoissantes, Clark rouvrit doucement les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait de nouveau à l'hôtel au beau milieu de sa chambre. Las, effrayé et en colère le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, à bout.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain_, Weswood High School,**

Les lycéens sortaient tous de leur dernier cours lorsque la jeune Mills arriva devant l'enceinte de son lycée privé. Sur les nerfs, elle s'adossa à la voiture, impatiente. Observant la multitude d'élèves sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement, elle posa une main sur sa nuque cherchant un visage familier. Après quelques instants, elle vit Will et Ophélie se dirigeait vers elle. La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de se forcer à sourire faiblement en les voyant arrivé vers elle.

- Dawn est venue nous chercher. Une première agrémenta Will en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Ophélie en fit de même. Depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, ses amis étaient devenus plus qu'affectueux avec elle. Se tournant vers sa voiture sa meilleure amie leva les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Dawn soupira avant d'expliquer.

- Mes parents ne me laissent plus aller nulle part sans chauffeur. Si tu peux savoir comme ça me met hors de moi, déclara-t-elle en grognant.

- Vu comme tu aimes conduire je te comprends parfaitement.

- Elle aime surtout choisir sa voiture, poursuivit Will.

- Ne m'en parlez pas !, s'exclama Dawn en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle pinça ses lèvres avant de leur faire signe de monter. Le jeune Dawson fit le tour de la voiture s'exécutant. Dawn fit un pas en avant afin de laisser à Ophélie la place d'ouvrir la portière. Regardant au loin, elle se mit à étudier chaque élève sortant du lycée.

- Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ni hier d'ailleurs, entendit-elle dans son dos.

La jeune Mills se tourna vers Ophélie.

- De qui parles-tu ? , questionna-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

Du nouveau, qui d'autre sinon !, continua la jeune Wilson.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre alors que son amie reprenait,

- Certains pensent qu'il est parti.

- Quoi !, s'exclama Dawn trop fort.

- Oui un garçon qui partage le même cours de maths que lui, m'a dit qu'il avait eu une urgence et qu'il avait peut-être dû rentré chez lui.

Dawn porta une main sur ses lèvres, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas dû à elle. Que ce n'était pas à cause de ce qui s'était passé au restaurant hier ! Elle avait vu comme ce contact l'avait troublé. Peut-être même gêné. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille à cause de ça. À présent qu'elle savait qu'il était différent des autres peut-être qu'il avait pris peur.

- Seigneur faites que tout ça soit faux, murmura-t-elle.

Et comment se faisait-il qu'il semblait en connaître plus sur elle que le contraire ? N'était-elle pas sensée découvrir toute sa vie en le touchant et non l'inverse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, demanda Ophélie dubitative.

- Rien, murmura Dawn sur les nerfs, rien du tout.

- Ce garçon te trouble n'est-ce pas ?, poursuivit son amie en levant un sourcil.

Dawn balaya sa remarque de sa main, pivotant vers sa voiture. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était avoir la chance de le revoir au moins une fois de plus. Juste une fois… de nouveau.

**. . .**

**Maison des Wilson,**

La fête d'Austin et d'Ophélie battait son plein. Comme chaque printemps les Wilson organisaient une fête. Bien sûr, tout le lycée n'y était pas convié, l'entrée était possible seulement sur invitation.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la jeune Mills était là. Assise en haut des marches blanches de la grande maison de son amie, Dawn avait la tête posait sur le mur. La jeune fille observait les nouveaux arrivants et les retardataires rentraient dans la maison de ses amis. Elle avait du mal à s'amuser. À vrai dire elle était assez préoccupée. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez éprouvants, et elle avait un peu de mal à s'en remettre. S'apercevant que son verre était vide, elle se leva descendant rapidement les escaliers.

Le jeune Kent choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Bien qu'il savait qu'il arrivait au milieu de la soirée, il espérait secrètement pouvoir la voir. À vrai dire, il en avait réellement besoin. Il avait choisi de rester un peu plus longtemps pour la voir. Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Même si avant cela il devait passer par un interrogatoire de la jeune Mills. À peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il vit Anna se diriger vers lui tout sourire.

- Bonsoir Clark.

- Salut Anna, dit-il doucement. Ses yeux balayant la pièce. Et bien qu'il soit à la recherche de la jeune Mills, il fut obligé de remarquer comme la maison était spacieuse et jolie.

- Je suis contente que tu es pu venir.

Le jeune homme reposa son regard sur la jeune fille, le sortant de sa contemplation.

- Euh oui… je… j'ai pu me libérer.

- Tant mieux. Hum… ,reprit-elle, c'est chez les Wilson, mais fait comme chez toi.

Il eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

- D'accord, je comptais me prendre une boisson, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Je dois aider Lily avec la nourriture, on se retrouve un peu plus tard.

Clark acquiesça de la tête, alors qu'Anna repartait vers la cuisine un large sourire accrochait au visage. Après quelques pas le jeune Kent s'arrêta observant de nouveau les lieux. Il était surpris de voir comme tous ces adolescents avaient une vie facile. La maison faisait facilement deux fois la sienne, les grandes baies vitrées laissaient entré le soleil. Et les larges colonnes qui soutenaient la maison étaient en marbre blanc. Cette maison était fantastique. Lentement, le jeune homme tenta de fendre la foule pour se rendre vers le buffet, face à l'étonnant choix d'alcool il se servit du punch.

Redressant la tête, il vit passer la jeune Mills derrière la baie vitrée. Aussitôt, le jeune Kent se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison. Tentant de nouveau de traverser la foule de lycéens qui se déhanchaient sur une musique beaucoup trop forte, il essayait de la suivre du regard. Il aperçut au loin la jeune fille passée une porte. Sur ses pas, il hésita avant de se décider à entrer doucement dans le jardin. Le jeune Kent distingua la jeune Mills près de la piscine, retirant ses talons elle installa ses pieds dans l'eau.

Clark respira profondément avant d'avancer doucement vers elle. Son choix avait été de venir, son choix avait été de rester après le sauvetage. À présent, il devait assumer, oui à présent il devait lui faire face. La contemplant, il redécouvrit ses longues jambes fines, ses épaules dénudées. Ses cheveux qui ce soir étaient ondulés. Et sa longue silhouette que cette robe bleue dessinait à merveille. Lorsqu'il l'observait, il la trouvait encore plus belle qu'avant. Dawn, sa Dawn. Si elle ne se souvenait pas, lui se rappeler de tout, d'absolument tout.

- Je ne te dérange pas, débuta-t-il doucement.

Dawn redressa aussitôt la tête vers le jeune homme, abasourdi. Il s'assied près d'elle, la scrutant silencieusement.

- Clark ! Tu avais disparu !, s'exclama-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Bien que surpris, le jeune homme enroula un bras autour de son dos, la respirant un instant. Ce mélange irrésistible de vanille et de jasmin l'enivra de nouveau. Il eut envie de rester ainsi pour toujours. Elle se recula aussitôt, se reprenant,

- Enfin… j'ai juste eu peur que… que tu sois parti.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre,

- Pourquoi serais-je parti ?

Dawn ouvrit la bouche, hésitante

- Je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'on était au restaurant l'autre jour tu t'en es allé si vite. Bien que ça soit un peu prétentieux de m'accorder autant d'importance dans ta vie, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être à cause de moi.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, ses paroles énonçaient autrement que dans ses pensées semblaient encore plus minables.

- Si tu étais parti par ma faute, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, déclara-t-elle tout doucement.

Clark inspira, avant de poser ses yeux sur la piscine.

- Ne prends pas cela pour de la prétention. C'est vrai, tu as une place importante… même énorme dans ma vie, avoua-t-il doucement. _Et ça l'a toujours été_, songea-t-il alors.

La jeune Mills tourna la tête vers lui, étonner par ses mots elle demanda alors,

- Alors pourquoi être parti si précipitamment ?

Clark leva des épaules indécises avant d'avouer,

- Parce que je ne devrais même pas être là avec toi, à te parler. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Parce que rien que mon existence dans ta vie est un leurre. Tu ne devrais même pas me connaître.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux avant de reprendre,

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? On ne fait rien de mal. Puis j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi.

- C'est bien ça le problème, assura Clark en secouant légèrement la tête. Chaque minute que je passe avec toi va rendre mon départ plus douloureux je le sais pourtant, mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rester avec toi, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi torturé, et Dawn observa de nouveau dans son comportement cette tristesse qu'elle décelait souvent chez lui. Comme s'il luttait face à une force supérieure. Comme si en restant près d'elle, il défiait le destin, l'univers, et les Dieux de toutes les civilisations réunies.

Dawn prit sa main dans la sienne, mêlant ses doigts au sien. Clark observa son geste, avant de redresser la tête vers la jeune Mills. Ce simple contact insuffla à la jeune Mills un sentiment de bien-être, de chaleur, de calme et de quiétude auquel elle s'abandonna, savourant pleinement l'instant, reconnaissante de n'entendre que ce qu'il dit, pas ce qu'il pense ou ressent. Comme une fille banale – avec un garçon qui est tout sauf ordinaire.

- Alors, reste, murmura Dawn d'un air innocent.

Le jeune homme la regarda de longues secondes avant de détourner la tête, amusé.

- Qui a-t-il de drôle ?, questionna-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- J'avais oublié cet air angélique que tu t'appropries à merveille dès que tu souhaites convaincre ou faire changer d'avis quelqu'un.

Dawn sourit à son tour.

- Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais déjà vu auparavant, et que tu avais l'habitude de le voir.

- En quelque sorte, oui, précisa Clark d'une voix lointaine.

La jeune Mills scruta son visage, essayant de percevoir un moindre signe, la moindre émotion émanant de lui. Mais rien, ni colère, ni douleur, ni joie. Tout semblait si calme. Elle observa leur main entremêlée. Pas un seul souvenir... Elle aimait ça. Même lorsqu'elle touchait les nouveaux nés, elles en percevaient. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle vit le jeune homme la détaillait tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Il retira aussitôt sa main de la sienne, vexé. Se jouait-elle de lui, afin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Cherchant pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui ? Le jeune homme se leva, horrifié par l'idée que depuis tout à l'heure elle ne faisait que mentir.

- Non Clark attend !, reprit Dawn en le retenant par le bras.

Clark observa la main de la jeune fille avant de reprendre amer,

- Essayes-tu encore de lire en moi ?

Dawn répondit sincèrement non de la tête.

- Non Clark, non !, insista-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui je te le promets. J'ai arrêté au moment où je me suis rendu compte que je ne voyais rien.

- Bien, fit remarquer Clark en se baissant de nouveau. Parce que tu n'y arriveras jamais. C'est inutile.

La jeune Mills sourit nerveusement, embêtée que pour la première fois de sa vie quelque chose lui échappe, avant de pivoter vers lui.

- Tu sembles sûr de toi !

- Parce que je le suis, s'enquit Clark en lui jetant un furtif coup d'œil.

La jeune Mills le vrilla du regard, suspecte.

- Tu es différent des autres, informa Dawn en se mordant la lèvre.

Clark remua nonchalamment la tête, l'air détaché.

- Tout comme toi.

Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre avec intérêt.

- Normalement, j'arrive à lire les sentiments, les intentions des gens comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais… mais avec toi c'est différent.

- Je sais tout ça Dawn.

- Comment ?, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle insista de nouveau.

- Comment Kent ? Je… je sens que je peux me confier à toi. Que rien ne sortira d'ici ! Tu dois faire partie des quelques personnes présentes sur Terre à savoir ça de moi et pourtant tu le savais avant même que j'aie eu le temps de te le dire.

- C'est magique, reprit-il d'un sourire.

- Je remarque qu'à chaque fois que tu ne veux pas répondre à l'une de mes questions, tu joues la carte de la magie, assura-t-elle déranger. Je pense donc que tout est lié.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de se redresser,

- Tu es beaucoup trop futée.

- J'aimerais que tu répondes à l'une de mes questions Clark, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui. Sincèrement !

Le jeune homme sourit avant de la saisir, l'aidant à se lever. La jeune fille respira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses plus de choses sur moi que l'inverse ? Alors qu'il me semble que ce soit moi la plus curieuse de nous deux.

Clark eut un rire, accusant

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Alors que tu dissèques la vie de chaque personne que tu touches ! Et tu ne t'en prives pas à ce que je vois !

- Chut !, fit-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche. Elle contempla ses yeux subitement rieurs et brillants. Son cœur chavira puis perdit la mesure. Elle se demanda si elle s'habituerait un jour à sa beauté sombre, à la chaleur de son regard, à la facilité avec laquelle elle était prête à céder à chacun de ses caprices. Baissant légèrement la tête elle répéta alors.

- Par exemple, comment le sais tu ça ?, insista-t-elle de nouveau. Argh ! Ça me dépasse complètement ! Je ne peux pas lire en toi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais tout de moi.

- Je sais tout ça Dawn, parce qu'à un moment donner de ta vie tu me l'as avoué, continua-t-il en prenant sa main qu'elle avait posée sur ses lèvres dans la sienne.

Dawn réfléchit un long moment ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens tentant de desceller la vérité. Elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs, mais lorsqu'elle essayait de creuser dans son esprit, c'était comme si un voile noir obscurcissait cette période de sa vie.

- Non je suis désolée, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne sauf à certain de mes amis.

Clark fut un peu déçu de sa réponse, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas. Que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Mais qu'essayait-il de prouver ? Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Lui même n'en avait aucune idée ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était juste le moment présent. Oui il l'avait retrouvé et à présent il ne souhaitait plus la quitter.

- Dans cette vie ou dans une autre Angel. Quelle importance !, murmura-t-il si doucement qu'un instant elle ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir vu remuer les lèvres. Et si tu cherchais aussi un peu de ton côté tu verrais que je ne suis pas le seul à savoir des choses sur toi, tu en sais tout autant sur moi.

- Quoi ?, questionna-t-elle perdue. Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre,

- Comment sais tu que-…

- Dawn , entendit-elle de la véranda. La jeune fille, dans ses pensées, eut tellement de mal à détacher ses yeux du jeune Kent, que la personne insista de nouveau. Une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Dawn !

La jeune fille cilla, avant de pivoter vers l'entrée du jardin, tombant nez à nez avec Lucas. Elle fut surprise de le trouver ici, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était présent à la fête. Il les regardait avec un tel ressentiment qu'elle fut obliger de lever les yeux au ciel. Clark dirigea son regard vers lui avant de soupirer, tandis que le jeune Evans reprenait dédaigneux.

- Lily te cherche depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Et toi, le nouveau encore un peu et Anna va passer un avis de recherche.

Le jeune Kent fronça le nez, plaçant une main sur sa nuque alors que la jeune Mills posait un regard curieux sur le jeune homme tentant de lire en lui si Anna l'intéressait. Clark plissa les yeux face à son air, avant de sourire. Irritée, elle partit sans la réponse escomptée. Ça ne serait jamais facile avec le jeune Kent. Impossible qu'une aura révélatrice lui apporte des réponses à ses questions silencieuses.

_**. . .**_

Le jeune homme retourna dans le salon agacé d'avoir était dérangé. Il avait envie de rester avec Dawn, s'il était revenu c'était pour elle. Tous les autres le désintéressaient, tous les autres l'ennuyaient. Il ne connaissait personne ici, il ne connaissait qu'elle, et il ne voulait qu'elle. S'il était là c'était pour la retrouver, s'il était revenu c'était pour la reconquérir. Enfin, il ne savait pas encore.

Alors qu'il se rendait vers la salle bondée de monde, Lucas l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Hey, le nouveau !

Exaspéré, le jeune Kent tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ne t'avise plus d'approcher Dawn. C'est ma petite-amie, okay ?

Clark eut un rire, vraiment diverti.

- Et qui va me l'empêcher ?, ajouta Clark amusé. Toi peut-être ?

- Tu ne sais pas comme je serais prêt à tout pour cette fille !

- Ce n'est que du vent, et ce ne sont que des mots, continua le jeune Kent. Par contre, je sais que moi, je serais prêt à tout pour Dawn. Toi, tu es le genre de gars qui parle, mais qui ne fera jamais rien. Ne me dis pas quoi faire, ne me dis pas qui voir. Je ne perds pas mon temps avec des types comme toi donc c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Laisse-la tranquille, ajouta Clark avant de reprendre son chemin.

Le jeune Evans resta sous le choque de ses menaces alors que le jeune Kent se rendait de nouveau dans le living room où se passait principalement la fête. Il sourit un instant lorsqu'il se rappela que c'est dans une fête telle que celle-ci qu'il avait entendu, Dawn chantait, pour la première fois, perché sur une table, une guitare électrique en guise d'instrument de musique. Il eut un faible rire.

- Hey Clark !

Sortant de ses pensées. Le jeune homme pivota, apercevant Anna.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?, questionna-t-elle curieusement.

- Oh juste une anecdote dont je me suis rappelé. Ces derniers temps je vis un peu dans le passé.

Anna l'étudia avant de sourire.

- J'ai une idée pour te changer les idées.

Clark leva les sourcils, perplexe.

- Aller viens, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras. On va passer à la partie la plus amusante de la soirée.

Le jeune homme appréhenda un instant. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

- Qui est ?, interrogea-t-il alors.

- La partie où certain se risque au karaoké, continua-t-elle amusée.

Clark ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oh non, très peu pour moi. Je veux dire ce n'est pas du tout mon truc.

- Tout le monde y est passé Clark, précisa-t-elle.

- Tu te moques de moi !

Elle eut un rire le poussant sur la scène, alors que Clark se disait qu'il aurait dû partir d'ici en courant.

- Estime-toi heureux ce bizutage est assez mignon.

- Je n'en suis pas si certain.

Alors que les autres l'encourageaient, Ophélie vint vers Dawn.

- Tu as vu comme Anna le dévore des yeux. Un seul regard et elle était déjà accro.

- De qui parles-tu ?, questionna Dawn essayant de trouver de la place sur le buffet pour poser le plateau de nourriture qu'elle avait en main.

- D'Anna et de Clark, voyons. Regarde là, fit remarquer Ophélie sournoisement.

Dawn redressa la tête observant la scène. Elle grimaça.

- Une vraie menthe-religieuse, continua la jeune Wilson entre les dents.

Dawn eut un rire nerveux.

- Tu oublies qu'elle est notre amie.

- Je sais oui, je sais. Mais n'empêche que la semaine dernière elle sortait encore avec mon frère et qu'aujourd'hui…

- Elle s'éprend de Clark. Véridique !, confirma Dawn d'un ton penaud.

La jeune fille scruta Anna avant de se tourner vers Ophélie demandant alors,

- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut encore pour Lucas ?

Son amie balaya cette remarque de la main.

- Voyons Dawn non ! Je veux dire l'époque où elle s'intéressait à Lucas est révolue. De plus, il ne l'a jamais regardée. Et entre nous, il suffit qu'un mec ait un beau minois pour qu'Anna se sente obligée d'aller le draguer.

Dawn reposa ses yeux sur Clark. Pour elle, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi il était mille fois plus que cela.

- Tu penses qu'il essaye juste d'être gentil avec Anna, ou qu'il est intéressé par elle ?

- Dawn, continua Ophélie. Il vient d'arriver, il essaye juste de s'intégrer. En plus, je suis persuadée qu'Anna lui a déjà fait son speech de « je suis la déléguée modèle du lycée Weswood, l'une des meilleures écoles du continent donc si tu ne réponds pas à mes avances sache que ta vie sera une suite sans fin d'échecs et de déboires ! »

La jeune Mills se mit à rire complètement diverti.

- Je ne pense pas que Clark soit du style à être impressionné par un si petit bout de femme. Je préfère penser qu'il ne veut pas la vexer.

La jeune Mills eut une légère pause avant de continue, d'une voix trop aiguë.

Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien ?

Ophélie eut un sourire avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune Mills.

- Je pense que vu les regards que vous vous êtes jetés dès la première fois que vous vous êtes vu, il est loin… même très loin d'être indifférent.

Dawn baissa la tête, souriant.

- J'espère, bien, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais c'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes ça, fit remarqué Lily. Normalement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

La jeune Mills posa son regard sur son amie avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer.

- C'est compliqué. Dis-moi, dit-elle afin de changer de sujet. Tu peux m'expliquer qu'est ce qu'Anna essaye de faire au juste ?

- Comme tout nouveau qui se doit il doit passer l'épreuve du karaoké ?

- Quoi !, s'exclama Dawn en se tournant vers Ophélie. Oh non ! Vous êtes sérieuses ? On a inventé ce truc lorsqu'avait douze ans.

- Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'était ton idée, agrémenta Ophélie.

Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Oui quand j'avais douze ans ! Faut passer à autre chose les filles. Je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle avant de vider son verre.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, Dawn entendit le jeune Kent protestait derechef,

- Je t'assure je n'y tiens pas.

- Mais si tu vas voir, ça va être drôle, répondit Anna tout sourire.

La jeune fille l'observa avant de se décider à intervenir. Tout dans ses mots comme dans sa gestuelle laisser percevoir à quel point il n'y tenait pas.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Dawn. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Écoute Anna s'il ne veut pas chanter, ne le force pas de toute manière cette histoire de karaoké est stupide.

- Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée, insista Anna à son tour.

Clark dirigea son regard sur Dawn, effaré. Il se souvenait de son abnégation lorsqu'il s'agissait de chanter en public, cette idée ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas venir d'elle. Dawn s'empressa d'éclaircir.

- Oui lorsque j'avais douze ans. C'est du passé, c'est loin et révolu.

- Pourtant tous les autres s'y sont pliés, précisa Anna mécontente. Et ça ne semblait pas te déranger plus que ça avant.

Dawn grogna renversant sa tête en arrière.

- Parce qu'ils étaient d'accord. Anna ne voudrais-tu pas, pour une fois, juste lâcher l'affaire. Si c'est si important pour toi je vais le faire ton karaoké. Kent passe moi le micro.

Le jeune homme l'examina, étonné. Était-elle vraiment prête à faire cela ? Alors qu'il avait attendu presque deux mois avant qu'elle accepte de rechanter de nouveau devant lui sans être complètement saoule.

- Dawn es-tu sobre ?, interrogea Clark l'air soupçonneux. Dawn le regarda, confuse. La jeune Mills se demanda alors quel était le rapport ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit. Non ce n'est pas à toi de prendre sa place Dawn !, répliqua la jeune Harris.

- Mais si Anna je vais le faire à sa place, ça sera régler et on en parlera plus !

- STOP !, s'exclama Clark avec agacement. Assez !

Les deux jeunes filles n'allaient pas se disputer à cause d'un stupide karaoké.

- Écoute Dawn laisse tomber je vais le faire son karaoké.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, entêtée.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.

La jeune Mills se sentit subitement idiote. Effectivement, son comportement était vraiment puéril.

- D'accord, c'est toi qui vois.

Tout sourire Anna se tourna vers le jeune Kent

- Choisis ton morceau puis on t'écoute.

- À vrai dire je pensais à une chanson qui n'est pas connue du grand public, répliqua le jeune Kent.

- Okay fait comme tu veux, continua Anna l'œil victorieux.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la machine tandis qu'un large sourire affiché sur le visage Anna pivota vers la jeune Mills.

- Tu vois, il m'a soutenue, moi !

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers Ophélie. Elle avait bien compris que le jeune Kent avait tenté d'apaiser le malaise en cédant aux lubies d'Anna. Ce n'était pas une victoire en soit, et ça se voyait très bien que Clark n'était pas ravie de se ridiculiser. Toutefois, Dawn était en colère ! Alors que les premières notes débutaient, Dawn alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amie, agacée.

- Ce qu'Anna peut m'exaspérait par moment !

- Ne t'énerve pas Dawn, tu sais très bien qu'elle le fait exprès. En soit c'est ça manière d'être.

S'enfonçant dans le siège Dawn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, contrariée. Elle avait oublié comme Anna pouvait changer du tout au tout lorsqu'elle trouvait un garçon séduisant. C'était d'ailleurs assez flippant par moment.

« _**A drop in the ocean**_

_Une goutte dans l'océan_

_**A change in the weather**_

_Un changement dans le temps_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble…_ »

La voix du jeune homme la sortit doucement de ses songes. Elle eut un frisson. Quelle étrange sensation, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et tendait l'oreille ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix… ses paroles. D'où lui venait cette impression ?

« _**It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert**_

_Mais c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_Alors je te serre contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible_

_**Cause you are my heaven… **__Car tu es mon paradis…_ »

Mais où avait bien telle pu entendre ses paroles ? La jeune Mills sentit subitement son cœur s'accélérer, et son estomac se tordre. Elle se sentait liée à cette chanson, liée d'une manière qu'elle redoutait. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu connais cette chanson ?, questionna Ophélie.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Dawn sur la défensive.

- Tu l'as murmure en même temps que lui depuis la première note.

- Quoi ! Ah bon !, s'étonna Dawn, non je… j'écoute seulement, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il s'en sort plutôt bien n'est-ce pas ?, questionna alors Anna en se dirigeant vers les deux jeunes filles.

- J'avoue que oui, admit Ophélie attentive. Il a une très belle voix.

Dawn se détourna de la conversation se penchant en avant, elle le dévorait du regard. Malgré la beauté des paroles, quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune Mills tenta de nouveau de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, mais de nouveau un mur s'imposa à elle.

« _**I don't wanna waste the weekend**_

_Je ne veux pas gâcher le weekend_

_**If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, **_

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, prétends le quelques heures de plus, _

_**Then it's time to go**_

_Jusqu'à ce que ce soit le moment de partir…_ »

- C'est magnifique, marmonna Dawn du bout des lèvres.

Alors qu'il reprenait son deuxième refrain, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et étrangement la jeune fille se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il avait pu l'entendre, comme s'il tentait de partager cela avec elle. Dans ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose d'unique et d'authentique. De fort et de sécurisant à la fois.

- Regardez les filles il regarde dans notre direction, se hâta d'ajouter Anna.

Voyant que les yeux du jeune homme étaient vrillés aux siens Dawn se redressa ne souhaitant pas qu'Anna pense qu'il n'observait qu'elle, alors que c'était manifestement le cas. Ophélie scruta le jeune homme avant de suivre le regard de Clark jusqu'à sa meilleure amie. S'éclaircissant légèrement la voix Dawn détourna la tête alors que le jeune Kent n'avait maintenant d'yeux que pour elle.

_« **And still I can't let you be**_

_Je ne peux toujours pas te laisser_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep** _

_Toutes les nuits je dors à peine_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me. **__Ne prends pas de moi ce dont tu n'as pas besoin…_ »

Et dans ses paroles, dans ses yeux Dawn comprit enfin ce qu'il manquait. Son rêve se reproduisait juste devant elle. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir plus tôt ? Le même contexte : La fête. Le garçon ! La chanson…

« _**A drop in the ocean**_

_Une goutte dans l'océan_

_**A change in the weather**_

_Un changement dans le temps_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble…_ »

Cela la dépasser complètement, il n'était plus question d'une rencontre. Mais d'un lien… si fort, mais dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Tout était là à présent. Il n'était même plus question de sentiments, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi cette obsession envers lui avait grandi. Là au fond de son cœur, elle sentait comme si les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui avaient toujours était là. Il ne naissait pas, mais renaissait. Comme une flamme qui se ranime. Elle eut subitement du mal à respirer. Que signifiait tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que Clark était pour elle ? Pourquoi le jeune homme connaissait autant de choses sur elle ? Il l'avait appelé Angel. Personne ne l'appeler ainsi, à pars son père qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré !

« _**It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert**_

_Mais c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_Alors je te serre contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible_

_**Cause you are my heaven… **__Car tu es mon paradis…_ »

Vu son regard insistant sur sa personne, ses paroles lui étaient clairement destinées et c'est prise de cours que la jeune Mills se leva se dirigeant vers la sortie. Poussant la lourde porte de la maison des Wilson, elle courut vers l'extérieur avant de respirer profondément tentant de rechercher de l'air, tentant de se calmer. Elle hoquetait, sa respiration était devenue incontrôlable, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses yeux lui piquaient et ses mains étaient moites. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi il semblait réveiller en elle des choses enfouies ? Des choses si intenses, si fortes que ça lui faisait réellement mal au cœur ! Des choses qu'elle ne savait même pas présentent en elle. Un poids serrait sa poitrine, et l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Qu'y avait-il de différent chez lui ?

Elle souffla lentement tentant de se rasséréner. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Inévitablement, sa présence ici, à Los Angeles, et dans ses rêves n'était pas anodine. Il lui dissimulait la vérité.

- Dawn ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

La jeune fille fit volte-face, apercevant le jeune Kent face à elle, l'air perdu.

- Oh non, bredouilla-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule, et surtout elle avait besoin d'être loin de lui !

- Attends !, déclara Clark en la rattrapant. Parle-moi !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?, continua-t-elle alors. On ne se connaît même pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais de mes problèmes alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer !

- Ne dis pas ça !, déclara Clark en se postant devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ne redis plus jamais ça !

Dawn renifla redressant la tête vers lui.

- Parce que tu sais que c'est faux que… que tout ça est faux. N'est ce pas ?, s'exclama-t-elle en le détaillant.

Le jeune homme la fixa, perplexe.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'on s'est déjà rencontré et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi j'ai tout oublié !

Clark secoua négativement de la tête. Reculant d'un pas.

- Voyons Dawn ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

- Cette… cette chanson je l'ai déjà entendu !, fit-elle remarquée.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête derechef, la fixant longuement.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup quelqu'un la écrite pour moi. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

- Im… impossible je suis sûre de moi j'ai… j'ai déjà… entendu ses paroles, cette musique. Cette voix, susurra-t-elle.

Clark eut un rire, presque nerveux. Tentant de l'en convaincre.

- Et tu serais donc la seule parmi toute cette foule d'élèves à la reconnaître.

- Bien sûr !, s'alarma Dawn. La première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson, c'était dans un de mes rêves où tu m'es apparu avant même notre rencontre. Puis le soir où j'ai eu mon accident, j'ai de nouveau entendu cette chanson avant de te voir au fond de l'eau.

Le jeune homme la contempla hésitant et étonné. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille le vrillaient en quête de réponses. Des réponses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner. Elle semblait tellement vouloir connaître la vérité qu'il du lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le lui dire. Il avait omis tant de détails et étaient apparus tant d'éléments dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

- C'est… c'est peu probable, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Dawn leva les yeux vers lui. Tous les muscles du jeune Kent étaient tendus comme s'il résistait contre une force invisible qui le torturé, mais l'empêcher de hurler.

- Tu mens !, déclara Dawn alors.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient d'incertitude. La jeune fille eut un doute. Était-ce de la peur ou la mélancolie dans le regard du jeune homme peut-être qu'à cet instant il ressentait les deux. Face à lui, elle était une véritable bombe à retardement et elle espérait de tout son cœur que sa langue se délie.

- Chaque fois que je pense à toi, il y a ce déversement incroyable de sentiments au fond de moi. Sortie de nulle part, des sentiments que je ne me savais même pas capable d'éprouver un jour. Des sentiments, pour un inconnu que j'ai vu en rêve et que je ne connais que depuis quatre jours. Je… je sens que je vais exploser d'amour, il bouillonne, déborde, mais je ne parviens pas à l'exprimer. Si tu savais, j'ai tellement d'amour à te donner. J'ai… j'ai d'abord cru que j'étais folle ! Mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant ! Cet amour-là a grandi, cet amour-là s'est renforcé avec le temps.

La jeune Mills fit une pause, redressant les yeux vers lui.

- Là, tu es sensé dire : « Moi aussi Dawn ».

- Dawn écoute…

- Arrête !, l'interrompit la jeune Mills d'un geste de la main. S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle en respirant profondément, ne parle que pour dire la vérité. Je n'accepterais pas de refus.

Impassible, le jeune Kent ne disait mot. Ses paroles, ses sentiments tout lui rappeler la Dawn d'avant et pourtant devait-il vraiment s'en défaire ? Devait-il vraiment lui refuser la vérité ? Cette vérité qu'il souhaitait plus que tout partager. La jeune Mills inspira profondément baissant la tête, face à son profond silence.

- J'ai oublié. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? On était ensemble, heureux et amoureux. Puis j'ai tout oublié ?

- Non, murmura Clark doucement.

- Ne… ne me mens pas Clark s'il te plait, répéta-t-elle. On s'est aimé, je le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux en ce moment. Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve la nuit dernière. Je le sens !

- C'est faux, continua le jeune homme en serrant les lèvres. Clark manquait tellement de volonté qu'il se força à détourner la tête.

Le jeune Kent sentait qu'il allait craquer. Le jeune homme savait que s'il restait une minute de plus, en sa présence. Il n'aurait plus la force de lui mentir, il n'aurait plus la force de faire semblant. Il ne pourrait plus s'obliger à rester loin d'elle. La jeune fille ne devait pas savoir, si elle l'apprenait Jor-el le renverrait et effacerait sa trace. Elle se noierait alors dans cet accident. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive.

Clark la contourna alors, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'allée.

- Clark attend !, s'exclama la jeune Mills en le suivant, tu m'en veux c'est ça ! Pardonne-moi si j'ai oublié je… je ne voulais pas !

Le jeune homme ferma lourdement les yeux, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se sente coupable pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas le contrôle.

- Non, tu te trompes Dawn.

- Alors comment sais-tu qu'on m'appelle Angel ? Comment se fait-il que tu portes un bijou avec mes initiales à ton poignet ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement, observant sa main droite il aperçut le collier en forme d'ange. La jeune Mills fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- J'aimerais comprendre… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains le jeune homme se força à reprendre sa route. Pour son bien, il ne devait rien lui dire. Il en avait déjà trop fait. Il en avait déjà trop dit.

- Clark ! S'il te plait, parle-moi !

Le jeune Kent se tourna vers elle s'exclamant.

- Je ne peux pas Dawn ! Je ne peux pas !

Clark joncha les yeux ruisselants de la jeune Mills qu'elle tentait de contenir avant de détourner la tête, le cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il ne souhaitait pas la faire pleurer. Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'elle soit saine et sauve, ce qu'il souhaitait c'était juste passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la blessée. Elle n'était même pas sensée rêver son arrivée. Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Il devait s'en aller avant d'aggraver les choses. À présent, la jeune Mills devait tirer un trait sur son existence…

Respirant profondément, le jeune homme avança de nouveau vers elle. Le cœur battant, Dawn le vit approcher de nouveau. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle le vit prendre sa main y déposer un objet et redresser son menton. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa nuque caressant lentement sa joue. Il la dévisagea tentant de se souvenir de chaque centimètre de son visage et de le garder enfoui dans son cœur. Posant un tendre baiser sur son front, le jeune homme se recula doucement avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible,

- On s'aimera à tout jamais, même si je m'en vais Angel…

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, Dawn lâcha son regard baissant la tête sur sa main qu'elle ouvrit. Au milieu de sa paume, le collier que le jeune Kent portait au poignet. Aussitôt la jeune Mills redressa la tête vers lui, mais elle était à présent seule. La rue était déserte, et Dawn sentit au fond d'elle-même que cette absence serait la toute dernière. Un vent glacial la fit frissonner. Elle le savait de tout son coeur, il ne reviendrait pas. Ses révélations l'avaient poussé à partir et à présent, elle était de nouveau seule.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>La suite et fin la semaine prochaine !<strong>

_**-Elvy-**_


	4. Until Forever

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette suite alternative d'ITAOTA. Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre, la chanson "Don't Forget" de Demi Lovato. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Hôtel, Chambre de Clark,**

Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers son hôtel, ouvrant la porte rapidement il rentra dans sa chambre tentant de calmer sa respiration. Fermant les yeux il espérait se sortir cette scène de la tête, à présent tout était terminé. Il ne la verrait plus jamais, elle en savait déjà trop. Si Jor-el acceptait qu'elle se souvienne de lui cela relèverait du miracle. Maintenant que Dawn connaissait l'essentiel de ce qu'elle ne devait absolument pas savoir, Jor-el sanctionnerait ! Clark respira profondément, sentant ses yeux lui brulaient.

- _Tu m'as désobéi, _entendit-il aussitôt.

Clark ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut autour de lui la forteresse de solitude. Se redressant il vit la porte de sa chambre disparaître juste derrière lui.

- _Je t'avais confié une mission et, Kal-el tu n'as pas su la respecter._

Clark renifla alors que son père biologique reprenait.

- _Tu as laissé l'humaine connaître la raison pour laquelle tu étais venu ici. Tes intentions cachées l'ont permit de se rapprocher de toi et à présent elle est sur la voie de la découverte._

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, s'exclama Clark alors. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec elle.

- _L'humaine n'était même pas sensée te revoir. Tu devais juste la sauver sans qu'elle ne te rencontre de nouveau. Juste la secourir et la déposer sur la rive. Mais tu as préféré entrer dans sa vie autrement pour qu'elle est d'abord confiance en toi._

- Si je l'avais juste secouru de la noyade, elle n'aurait pas survécu. Le choc était trop brutal, toute seule là-bas, elle aurait pu mourir.

- _Mais cela n'impliquer pas rentrer dans sa vie. Kal-el en restant avec elle, tu as influencé son jugement et ses émotions humaines. À terme, elle pourrait finir par se rappeler. Je dois donc effacer la trace de ton passage._

- Non !, s'exclama Clark. Ne faites pas ça. J'en ai assez des retours en arrière ou des souvenirs oubliés. Je prends le risque.

- _Lequel Kal-el ?_

- Qu'elle vive avec ça ! Qu'un jour peut-être elle se souvienne de tout.

- _C'était là ta première intention Kal-el ? Que l'humaine se souvienne de tout ?_

- Non, mais je sais que si vous effacez ce que j'ai pu accomplir ces derniers jours, il y a peu de chance que Dawn échappe à son accident.

- _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

- Oui, poursuivit Clark en acquiesçant de la tête. Laissez la vivre en paix ! Tout ceci est de ma faute. Tant qu'elle est en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte, continua-t-il en tournant autour de lui. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé, donc je porterai la faute. Mais je ne peux pas accepter le fait que l'on ne se connaisse pas de nouveau.

- _Soit, cette décision te revient_, reprit Jor-el alors que le décor autour du jeune homme changeait de nouveau. _Si la jeune Mills retrouve la mémoire et qu'elle subit le fardeau que lui ont infligé les Luthor la dernière fois, tu en seras le seul responsable._

- Cela ne se reproduira pas, continua Clark d'une voix ferme alors que se matérialiser devant lui la maison de son enfance. J'y veillerais.

- _À présent_, poursuivit Jor-el, _tu dois retourner à Smallville. C'est là qu'est vraiment ta place. Tu as accompli ta mission et l'humaine n'oubliera pas… toi non plus. Mais elle reste désormais sauvée._

- Merci père, murmura le jeune Kent à contrecœur avant de baisser la tête, anéanti.

**. . .**

**Los Angeles, Maison des Mills,**

Installée sur son lit, Dawn observait le collier sous toutes les coutures. Reniflant elle essuya ses yeux avant de redresser ses mains au dessus de sa tête afin d'observer le bijou. C'était stressant de ne pas se rappeler. Éreintant d'essayer de se souvenir. Elle essayait de parcourir sa mémoire en long, en large, et en travers, mais rien, nada. Juste ce mur imposant et solide chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se souvenir du jeune homme. Ça n'avait absolument rien de naturel. C'est comme si on lui demandait un mot de passe, afin d'accéder à la totalité de sa mémoire. Cette chanson avait été le déclencheur. Si elle s'était tue peut-être que le jeune homme serait toujours ici, avec elle. À présent, elle se sentait seule. Elle se sentait triste. Est ce que la mélancolie dans les yeux du jeune homme avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui, mais que lui oui. Dawn se tourna posant sa tête sur son coussin. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer cette épreuve. Être amoureux de quelqu'un qui vous a complètement oublié. C'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvaient se passer dans un couple. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait peu de souvenirs de lui, Dawn avait mal. Dawn avait peur. Elle craignait tellement de ne pas pouvoir le revoir. Elle avait si mal rien qu'à cette idée. Son cœur semblait s'évertuer à lui rappeler que bien qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments forts. Des sentiments incontrôlables que le jeune homme avait réanimés en l'espace d'un simple rêve. Elle les ressentait au fond d'elle même, elle sentait que ce choix-là… celui de l'aimer était le bon !

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et Dawn remua la tête déclarant,

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, laissez-moi seule.

La porte s'ouvra néanmoins et agacée Dawn pivota vers l'entrée de sa chambre. La jeune Mills vit le jeune Kent rentrait dans sa chambre un sourire chaleureux accroché au visage.

- Tu m'invites à entrer ?

La jeune Mills sursauta, effarée. Le jeune homme avança vers elle, et la jeune fille se leva se jetant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !, affirma-t-elle sa tête dans sa nuque.

- Je suis là, murmura le jeune homme.

- J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir !, insista-t-elle.

- Je serai toujours là Angel, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune Mills redressa la tête vers lui, le dévorant des yeux.

- À tout jamais, poursuivit le jeune en posant une main sur le bijou qu'elle avait autour du cou. Près de toi, dit-il d'un sourire. La jeune Mills suivit son regard sur son collier qu'il caressait avant de lever la tête vers le jeune homme qui la fixait amoureusement. Avant lui, elle s'était résignée à vivre en solitaire. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais de « vrai » petit ami, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais proche de qui que ce soit. Avait-elle vraiment le choix, quand le moindre contact était tellement pénible ? Elle saurait tout des pensées de l'autre. Il n'y aurait plus rien de secret ni de mystérieux entre eux, plus aucune raison de se torturer l'esprit, d'essayer de deviner les sentiments de l'autre. Pouvoir découvrir les secrets des gens ou déchiffrer leur sentiment semble réjouissant, à première vue. En réalité, c'est loin d'être le cas. Malgré le fait qu'elle contrôlait son pouvoir à présent, cela n'en restait pas moins un calvaire ! Justement, c'est ce qui était génial avec Clark ! Il était en quelque sorte sa touche « pause ». Le seul qu'elle soit incapable de lire, le seul dont la voix impose silence aux autres. Avec lui, elle se sentait extraordinairement bien, en sécurité, au chaud, et aussi naturelle qu'il est possible de l'être. C'est ça qu'elle voulait préserver. C'est de ça dont elle se rappelait et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Se mettant sur les pointes de pied, elle avança son visage vers le sien réclamant un baiser.

- Mademoiselle Dawn, réveillez-vous. Vous avez de la visite.

Dawn sursauta avant de se redresser aussitôt, bougonnant elle jeta un regard profondément glacial à sa gouvernante.

- Pourquoi Éloise avez vous la manie de me réveiller chaque fois que mes rêves sont agréables ?, siffla Dawn la voix sombre.

- Je croyais que Mademoiselle ne rêvait jamais, répondit la femme satisfaite. Mademoiselle Ophélie vous réclame.

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons encore sur les nerfs, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux faisant signe à Éloise de faire entrer son amie. La femme s'exécuta tout sourire, Ophélie remercia Éloise avant de rentrait dans la chambre de Dawn. La jeune Mills se réinstalla glissant le bijou que lui avait offert le jeune Kent dans sa poche.

- Wow, débuta Ophélie en cillant. Si tu voyais ta tête.

- Mon humeur je le dois à Éloise, mon visage froissé à un beau brun ténébreux.

La jeune Wilson respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne viens pas en cours Dawn.

- Vraiment ? J'avais espéré que mon dédoublement corporel fasse le travail à ma place.

- Cesse tes sarcasmes, déclara Ophélie en la détaillant. Will et moi on commence à s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu connaissais ce garçon que depuis quelques jours et son départ t'as mis sans dessus dessous.

La jeune Mills détourna la tête, sentant ses yeux lui piquait.

- Il faut que tu te reprennes un minimum en main Dawn, poursuivit la jeune fille.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avant de continuer,

- Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Clark. Ce sont les retombés de l'accident je ne me sens pas bien et je préfère encore rester quelques jours ici.

- Ne mets pas tout sur le dos de l'accident. Tu semblais bien t'en remettes vendredi à la soirée jusqu'à ce que tu quittes la maison en courant et que Lucas me dise qu'il t'avait vu parler avec le nouveau.

Dawn grogna avant de se lever de son lit, excédé.

- Argh ! Mais lui de quoi il se mêle celui-là ! Je fais ce que je veux d'accord ! Et que ça plaise à Lucas ou non, je verrais qui j'ai envie de voir.

- Mais Dawn, reprit Ophélie en se tournant vers elle. Il est parti, il ne vient même plus au lycée. Personne ne l'a vu depuis des jours. C'est trop tard.

- Non, souffla Dawn en remuant la tête. Non, tu vas voir il va revenir. Pour moi, il le fera. Tu verras !

- Tu ne peux pas espérer ça Dawn. Tu ne le connaissais pas.

La jeune Mills se tourna vers elle, indignée,

- Bien sûr que si ! Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans la vie Lily. Je… je ne veux plus avoir à être loin de lui. Dawn baissa la tête assurant,

- Pas cette fois, pas encore…

Ophélie la scruta, ahurit.

- Dawn sérieusement tu es amoureuse de lui ?

La jeune Mills hésita. Se levant elle se mit à parcourir sa chambre de long en large. Lily l'observait patientant. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer parce que tout comme Dawn, elle souhaitait vraiment qu'elle soit certaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. La jeune Mills se tourna vers elle après un instant de réflexion acquiesçant doucement de la tête,

- Je… Oui, je crois.

- Mais voyons Dawn enfin… ça fait cinq jours que tu le connais !

- Oui, mais c'est comme ci ça avait toujours été le cas. Comme si je l'avais toujours aimé.

La jeune Wilson la regarda les yeux ronds.

- Là j'avoue que tu me prends de cour.

Dawn inspira profondément. Se tordant les doigts, elle pivota vers Lily souhaitant faire une requête.

- Tu veux bien m'aider à le retrouver ?

L'amie de la jeune Mills gratta sa nuque, perplexe.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire s'il est parti…

- Il ne voulait pas partir Lily. Je ne sais pas comment, mais… mais on l'a forcé à retourner dans sa ville natale.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il partage tes sentiments ?, questionna Ophélie précautieusement. Je veux dire ce type est-il même réel ! On l'a vu seulement cinq jours et pour ma part seulement deux fois.

- Oui Lily, déclara Dawn comme une évidence, il est amoureux de moi. Je le sais.

- Tu es certaine qu'il tient à ce qu'on le retrouve ?, insista Ophélie sur sa lancée. S'il est parti sans laisser de trace ni d'adresse c'est bien pour quelque chose.

Dawn fronça les sourcils avouant alors,

- Pour ça je ne suis sûre de rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit il devra m'en parler en face.

Ophélie se mit à rire, complètement décontenancée.

- Dawn Mills, tu es totalement folle.

- Juste de lui. Et rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir… je me sens toute… chose, marmonna la jeune fille les yeux brillants.

- Ne nous emballons pas trop vite, la réprimanda la jeune Wilson en lui faisant signe d'arrêter de sautiller partout et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Que sais-tu sur sa ville natale ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres se concentrant.

- Il habite dans le Kansas, à Smallville m'a-t-il dit. La capitale du maïs, répondit la jeune fille amusée.

- Hein hein, soupira Ophélie en observant son amie basculait vers la folie.

- Je crois qu'il habite dans une ferme, à quinze minutes du centre-ville, poursuivit Dawn les yeux plissés. Dans une maison jaune avec une porte blanche.

- Dis donc, fit remarquée la jeune Wilson, c'est assez précis tout ça. C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ?

La jeune Mills secoua négativement de la tête.

- Non. C'est étrange, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je le sais c'est tout. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- À quelques pas de la maison, il y a une grange toute rouge. Jonathan lui a construit un loft à l'étage. De la fenêtre la vue est imprenable.

- Qui est Jonathan ?, demanda la jeune Wilson les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche puis hésita.

- Je n'en ai encore aucune idée, mais ça va me revenir !

- Tu sais quoi d'autre ?, sonda curieusement Ophélie.

- Oh !, s'exclama Dawn sous le choc.

- Quoi ?, s'enquit la jeune fille inquiète.

- Qu'il faut à tout prix que je m'achète de nouveaux sous-vêtements !

Ophélie se mit à rire, néanmoins souscieuse.

- Dawn, reste sérieuse deux secondes. Et puis mince quoi cinq jours !, répéta-t-elle effarée. Ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Désolée, c'est juste que ça va faire presque deux ans qu'on se connaît.

- Quoi ?, questionna Ophélie en cillant. Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que j'étais à court de lingerie fine ! Lily écoute-moi un peu. On fera un détour chez Victoria Secret's, persista Dawn.

- Non pas ça. Tu as dit que ça faisait deux ans que tu le connaissais !

La jeune Mills cilla avant de poser une main sur sa gorge,

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, souligna Ophélie en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

Dawn réfléchit un instant, surprise et confuse à la fois, avant de forcer de nouveau sa mémoire. Elle tentait de passer au-dessus de ce mur de souvenir afin que tout s'expose subitement à elle. Sa main se ferma sur son collier avant qu'elle ne le retire de son cou fixant la bague glissant sur la chaine argenté.

- Mon rêve…, chuchota-t-elle alors.

Dawn n'avait jamais su qui lui avait offert cette bague, mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. De tout son cœur, oui, elle y tenait. Elle se souvenait l'avoir perdu l'été dernier et avoir du retourné toute la plage de Puerto Rico pour la retrouver ! Mais quel était alors le rapport avec son rêve ? Séparant la chaine de la bague la jeune fille se mit à examiner le bijou sous toutes les coutures. Ces diamants étaient bruts, et lisses. Les fines pétales d'émeraude entouraient ce solitaire avec ravissement. Regardant de plus près l'anneau Dawn discerna une inscription. Elle disait : _« À tout jamais… »._ La jeune Mills sourcilla c'était la toute première fois qu'elle voyait cette gravure. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'eût pas remarqué avant ? En tant d'années ? Quelque chose lui apparut alors comme évident, et logique. Après tout ce temps, elle avait compris qu'elle était complètement à côté de la plaque depuis la toute première fois où elle avait vu cette bague. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bijou, cette bague était une bague de fiançailles.

- Clark et moi allions nous marier !, murmura-t-elle comme une évidence.

- Je te demande pardon ? , interrogea Ophélie ne suivant absolument pas.

- Il faut à tout prix que j'aille lui parler !, déclara Dawn en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Ophélie observa la jeune fille se ruait vers sa porte, ahurit.

- - Mais Dawn attend moi !

**. . .**

**Smallville, Grange des Kent,**

_Don't forget – Demi Lovato._

Allongé sur son canapé Clark avait les yeux clos. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas quitté cet endroit depuis son retour. À vrai dire, il ne se doutait pas que cette stupide ville lui manquerait autant. Cela n'avait sûrement rien avoir avec Los Angeles. Le jeune homme avait peur que tout redevient comme avant. Il avait peur que l'absence et la séparation avec la jeune fille le fassent de nouveau se renfermer. C'était la pire période de sa vie, il y était toujours et lorsque Jor-el lui avait annoncé ce qui allait se passer. Sa mission, de la sauvée, était apparue aussi bien comme une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. La seule idée de la revoir le remplissait infiniment de joie qu'il ne se sentait plus capable d'attendre, mais néanmoins il savait qu'à cette rencontre suivrait un départ. Et cela le rendait encore plus anxieux que le reste. Il savait que la revoir l'électriserait ! Il savait qu'il redeviendrait sûrement cet homme vulnérable qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, en l'oubliant. Alors il s'était promis de ne pas traîner, de la sauver de cet horrible accident puis de partir. Mais à peine avait-il revu son visage que toutes ces bonnes intentions c'étaient envolés. Il avait voulu profiter d'elle, être encore un peu avec elle. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : rester avec elle pour toujours ! Ne plus la quittait alors qu'il savait cela impossible. Ce manque était incontrôlable, il était omniprésent et le fait de le combler, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, avait effacé tous les efforts et tout le chemin qu'il avait alors parcouru sans elle jusque-là. C'est comme s'il devait tout reprendre à zéro ! Quelle hantise de se dire qu'il revivrait ces moments difficiles par où il était passé ces deux dernières années ! Deux années sans Angel. Il le savait, et pourtant il avait décidé de la revoir. Il avait décidé de la sauver. Parce que quoiqu'il arrive il savait que de la savoir absente de ce monde était encore pire que de la savoir loin de lui. Il respira profondément en entendant la playlist de son album arrivait à son terme. L'épais silence était lourd, et le rappelait qu'il était seul et qu'il le resterait. Cette situation n'avait rien de comparable avec son coma de trois mois où elle s'était réveillée amnésique, ici c'était une décision qu'il avait prise et que Jor-el avait exécuté pour son bien. Pour qu'elle vive. Il ne comprenait pas le rêve qu'elle avait fait, il ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait se douter qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrefois. Il aurait du faire plus attention, il en avait trop dit. Mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se rappelle davantage d'éléments de leur vie passée.

« _**Did you forget that I was even alive ?**_

_As-tu oublié que j'étais encore en vie ?_

_**Did you forget everything we ever had ? **_

_As-tu oublié tout ce que nous n'avons jamais eu ?_

_**Did you forget, did you forget, about me ? **_

_As-tu oublié, As-tu oublié, Tout de moi ? **»** _

Une voix le sortit soudainement des ténèbres, une voix lointaine qui lui sembla d'abord être un rêve. C'était si paisible et si doux à la fois d'entendre de nouveau sa voix.

_**« Did you regret ever standing by my side ? **_

_As-tu regretté d'être resté à mes côtés ?_

_**Did you forget what we were feeling inside ? **_

_As-tu oublié ce que nous ressentions à l'intérieur ?_

_**Now I'm not left to forget about us **_

_Maintenant je n'abandonnerai pas pour oublier tout de nous **»** _

Cependant c'était si réel. Ses mots… ses mots venaient d'elle ! Il ouvrit subitement les yeux… ?

_**« But somewhere we went wrong**_

_Mais quelque part nous nous sommes trompés_

_**We were once so strong **_

_Nous étions autrefois si forts_

_**Our love is like a song **_

_Notre amour est comme une chanson_

_**You can't forget it. **_

_Tu ne peux pas l'oublier **»** _

Il se redressa aussitôt désorienté il tourna sa tête vers sa chaine hi-fi près de sa fenêtre s'assurant que le lecteur ne diffusait aucune chanson, il dirigea son regard vers l'entrée du loft.

« _**So now, I guess this where we have to stand**_

_Maintenant, je devine que c'est où on doit en rester_

_**Did you regret ever holding my hand ? **_

_As-tu regreté de ne plus jamais tenir ma main?_

_**Never again **_

_Jamais plus_

_**Please don't forget, don't forget ! **_

_S'il te plaît, n'oublies pas, N'oublies pas ! **»** _

Il sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et si c'était encore l'une de ses nombreuses hallucinations il saurait enfin qu'il venait de rechuter dans sa phase post-Angel.

_**« We had it all. **_

_Nous avions tout cela._

_**We were just about to fall even more in love **_

_Nous devions à peu près tomber encore plus amoureux_

_**Than we were before. **_

_Que nous l'étions auparavant._

_**I won't forget, **_

_Je n'oublierai pas,_

_**I won't forget about us !**_

_Je n'oublierai pas tout de nous ! **»** _

Il se précipita vers le balcon apeuré par ce qu'il pouvait voir ou peut-être ne pas voir. Son visage se figea subitement lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune Mills gravir les dernières marches de sa grange le ramenant à ses côtés.

_**« Somewhere we went wrong**_

_Quelques parts nous nous sommes trompés_

_**Our love is like a song **_

_Notre amour est comme une chanson_

_**But you won't sing along ! **_

_Mais tu veux chanter tout seul ! **»** _

Pourtant Clark restait pétrifié sur place comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, d'une illusion, ou bien d'une force supérieur qu'il ne pouvait inégalé et qui s'évertuait à le rendre complètement fou. Du moins intérieurement, il l'espérait !

_**« You've forgotten **_

_Tu nous as oubliés_

_**About… Us** _

_Il s'agit… de Nous. **»** _

Elle s'avança vers lui un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres elle tendit une main vers lui. Clark hésitait entre lui crier dessus ou la serrer dans ses bras. Que faisait-elle là ? J'espère qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et que Dawn n'était pas là, face à lui, à Smallville ! Complètement à découverte et sans aucune protection ! Tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait-il servi à rien ! Les sourcils froncés face au regard du jeune Kent, la jeune fille posa une main légère sur sa joue, le regard et les mots insistants,

- _Don't forget..._

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux luttant intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Pour ne pas profiter de ce contact et de sa présence ici. Ne pas la voir l'aiderait à faire le bon choix. Fermer les yeux l'aiderait à prendre la bonne décision.

- Dawn qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! Tu dois immédiatement rentrer à Los Angeles.

La jeune Mills leva les yeux au ciel, en laissant retomber sa main.

- À vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction. J'avais imaginé un baiser enflammer à couper le souffle.

- Je ne crois pas que tu le mérites, déclara le jeune Kent.

- Quoi !, s'égosilla Dawn effarée. Pardon Kent ! Bien sûr que je le mérite ! Tu te rends tout de même compte que je viens de faire 2600 kilomètres et d'acheter de la nouvelle lingerie rien que pour toi. Je t'explique je fais ça tous les 18 ans… rassure-toi pas pour la lingerie, mais pour ce qui est de venir dans un trou perdu pour un beau garçon.

Le jeune homme grogna se détournant de la jeune Mills,

- Si je suis parti c'est pour une bonne raison, parce que je suis dangereux pour toi, tu dois rentrer.

- Kent est ce que tu joues toujours autant dans le mélodrame, poursuivit Dawn en se mordant la lèvre. Parce qu'il en est hors de question ! Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ça !, dit-elle en lui montrant la bague de fiançailles.

Clark observa l'anneau avant de baisser la tête, décontenancé.

- C'est juste une bague, fit-il remarquée l'ai détaché.

- Oui une bague de fiançailles que tu m'as offerte Clark Kent. Je m'en rappelle !

- Ah oui vraiment ?, questionna Clark en levant les sourcils. Tu te souviens que c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte ? Parce que ça serait vraiment insensé.

- Arrête tes bobards ! Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle !

Le jeune homme respira profondément. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Dawn était venue jusqu'à Smallville pour lui faire face. On aurait pu prendre cela pour du courage et de la persévérance, mais venir ici était une bêtise ! Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle se souvienne, mais à présent il avait peur pour elle.

- Explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que c'est dangereux ici pour moi, reprit Dawn comme lisant dans ses pensées.

- Il… il ne faut pas que… que quelqu'un te voit.

- Qui ça ?, demanda Dawn en levant la tête vers le jeune homme. La même personne qui t'a forcé à revenir ici ?

- Non, précisa le jeune Kent. Mais sache que celle qui m'a contraint de revenir nous abandonnera à notre sort s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Perdue et confuse, la jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête l'écoutant patiemment. Pourquoi craignait-il pour elle ? Il ne lui disait pas tout. Il savait plus de choses sur les évènements.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- « Tu » dois partir, souligna Clark à contrecœur.

Dawn avança vers lui. Posant ses deux mains sur le visage du jeune homme, elle vrilla son regard au sien.

- Pas sans toi !

- Tu le dois pourtant !, reprit Clark aussitôt.

- Non, murmura la jeune Mills, mécontente. Ne m'as-tu pas écoutée ! Je pense tout ce que j'ai dit dans cette chanson Clark. Je n'abandonnerai pas, pour oublier de nouveau tout de nous. Et si toi tu refuses de te battre pour notre amour. Moi je le ferais tant que je serais en vie.

- Tu ne le resteras pas très longtemps si tu continues ainsi, maugréa Clark énervé.

Stupéfaite, Dawn se détourna du jeune homme se dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers.

- Où vas tu ?, répliqua aussitôt Clark, la suivant.

- Trouver Lex Luthor parce que c'est de lui dont il est question n'est ce pas !

Le jeune homme la tira par la main la faisant pivoter vers lui afin de voir ses yeux. De quoi la jeune fille se souvenait-elle exactement ? Elle allait droit dans la gueule du loup ! Se souvenait-elle que ce même Luthor ait tenté de la tuer par jalousie ?

- Tu n'iras nulle part !, s'exclama Clark durement, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. La jeune fille avança vers lui, un sourire angélique accrochait aux lèvres.

- D'accord.

Le jeune Kent soupira longuement, avant de la relâcher.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Angel. C'est trop important.

- Je ne veux qu'une chose Clark, toi ! Alors pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas juste être ensemble ?

- Parce qu'on a déjà essayé, continua le jeune homme en reculant jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Et que tu en es morte, finit-il en se détournant de la jeune Mills.

Surprise par ses mots, la jeune fille en perdit littéralement la voix.

- Oh !

- Je ne veux pas te voir revivre ça, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas « avoir » à revivre ça ! Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux. Sentir ton cœur doucement s'arrêter de battre contre le mien fut le jour le plus atroce de toute mon existence. Il est hors de question… tu entends… hors de question que Luthor s'en prenne de nouveau à toi. Donc à… à présent Dawn rentre chez toi !

La jeune Mills ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. Elle le fixait en silence, semblant si lointaine que le jeune homme se demanda un instant si elle l'avait entendu. Clark releva la tête vers elle avant d'insister.

- Angel, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille inspira profondément, réfléchissant au pour et au contre. La liste était définitivement trop longue, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait et quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle avait pris sa décision. Prenant son courage à deux mains Dawn avança vers lui se hissant sur ses pointes la jeune Mills s'empara de ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle fit satisfaite lorsque le jeune Kent se décida à répondre amoureusement à ses baisers. Mêlant sa respiration à la sienne Dawn l'encercla de tout son amour alors que le jeune homme nouer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la serra si fort qu'il en perdit son propre souffle. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres.

- Stop, murmura Clark en la repoussant doucement.

La jeune Mills l'observa dubitative. Où était donc le problème ? Si elle l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait ! S'approchant de nouveau du jeune homme elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, envieuse de baisers.

- Dawn non !, répéta-t-il en reculant de deux pas.

La jeune fille eut une moue, qui arracha presque un sourire au jeune Kent.

- Mais pourquoi ?, interrogea-t-elle, loin d'être vexée.

- Parce que tu… tu m'embrouilles et m'empêches de penser clairement.

- Au contraire, fit remarquer Dawn, ennuyée. C'est limpide. Je sais que j'ai tendance à vite mélanger amour à passion et passion à plaisir, mais je savais que t'embrasser était aussi bon que je me l'imaginais ou peut-être simplement que je m'en rappelais. Mais je ne me rappelais pas que tu nous mettais autant de bâtons dans les roues.

Le jeune homme se détourna légèrement, amusé, avant de revenir vers elle.

- Parfois, tu es juste… insatiable, déclara-t-il un sourire incontrôlable affiché sur le visage. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment.

- Alors, arrête de te mettre des freins et profite du moment présent.

La jeune fille respira profondément avant de redresser la tête vers lui soumettant alors,

- Viens avec moi.

Clark leva les sourcils, perplexe.

- Où ça en Californie ?

Dawn acquiesça prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Oui, si c'est trop dangereux ici alors allons-nous-en !, souffla-t-elle. Je veux être avec toi.

- Tout plaqué pour te suivre. Je crains que ça ne marche pas comme ça Angel. On a déjà essayé de fuir ça nous a rattrapé.

- Mais aujourd'hui Clark, susurra Dawn, tout est différent. On est différent. Le passé reste le passé et je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi à cause de la faute d'un autre. À cause de fautes dont je n'ai même plus le souvenir. On connaît ce qui nous attend, maintenant. Et ensemble on ne peut-être que plus fort.

La jeune fille fit une légère pause avant de continuer,

- Si je suis à Smallville aujourd'hui ce n'est pas parce qu'un malade m'a menacée, mais si je suis montée dans ce train c'est parce qu'à terme je savais que j'allais te revoir. C'est notre amour, qui nous a conduits de nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Et je ne laisserais personne… je dis bien personne se mettre de nouveau entre nous.

Le jeune homme la considéra longuement, hésitant. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive à présent son sort était scellé, les dès étaient jetés et Jor-el ne s'impliquerait plus jamais dans cette histoire. Il avait promis de ne plus jamais intervenir. Il avait jugé que si quelque chose arrivait à la jeune Mills à présent il ne pourrait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Et le jeune Kent avait terriblement peur. Mais il l'aimait si fort que désormais il lui était incapable de la quitter. Clark la fixait depuis si longtemps en silence, qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il allait répondre.

- Est-ce que tu y crois ? Dis moi que tu y crois Kent !

- À quoi ?, questionna Clark d'une voix à peine audible.

- À un amour aussi fort !, répondit-elle. Parce que lorsque je te vois… moi, j'y crois de tout mon coeur.

Le jeune homme respira profondément, tendant de retenir sa peine. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était devant lui. Il savait que sans elle, il était paralysé sur place. Il l'avait déjà vécu, il n'arriverait pas à avancer. Cela pouvait-il être aussi facile ? Se laissant aller, il la serra fort contre lui. Dawn encercla ses bras autour du jeune homme comme pour la première fois. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et entendit les battements de son cœur agité avant de sourire aux anges. L'amour ressemblait à ça, se suffire de l'autre. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait plus la lâcher. Il voulait qu'elle ressente ce qu'était le poids du temps pour lui sans elle. Il ne voulait pas accepter une nuit blanche de plus, vivre loin d'elle était injuste. Il savait que sans elle, il ne verrait plus, il ne courait plus, il ne volerait plus. Il voulait croire de tout cœur à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il voulait que sa soit la bonne solution. Il l'espérait tellement fort. Il avait tant souffert que s'il la perdait une nouvelle fois, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout. Il savait que sans elle il était perdu. Qu'à présent il ne serait jamais plus le même !

- Angel, s'il te plait, pour moi, reste en vie.

- Clark, je n'irais nulle part, murmura-t-elle en le respirant.

Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de fermer les yeux. Il était si fatigué, si fatiguer de lutter contre lui-même et de rester loin d'elle.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Dawn, entendit la jeune Mills au creux de son oreille. Depuis si longtemps…

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ça sera tout, j'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir de retrouver Dawn &amp; Clark pour un petit mois.<strong>

**Pour une spéciale nouvelle année ou une spéciale Saint-Valentin à voir ^^**

**"A Drop In The Ocean" sortait un peu de l'histoire et du contexte, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne et j'espère qu'une petite aventure de Dawn & Clark vous aura fait plaisir. J'avais avant tout songé à faire une simple suite de l'histoire et lorsque c'est imposer à moi cette suite alternative courte et romantique j'ai eu envie de la tenter. J'ai pas mal d'idées, pour une suite simple de l'histoire alors qui sait ? Bientôt... pourquoi pas ! Si je trouve l'inspiration et le temps... surtout le temps !**

**Merci de votre lecture et de vos messages.**

**_-Elvy-_**


End file.
